The Fight
by x3dancingdead
Summary: What happens when Grimmjow and Nel pay Ichigo a vist? Grimmjow being Grimmjow demands a fight. However Ichigo's powers have weakened after the Winter War and he gets dragged back to Heuceo Mundo. GrimmIchi, Yaoi, Bad Language, Violence
1. Reunited

**I don't own Bleach, or Grimmjow, or Ichigo, or Nel. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Reunited**

At first glance you might believe that the former member of Aizen's Arrancar Army, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: The Sexta Espada, is a cocky bastard. And don't get me wrong, he is. But behind his gruff exterior lies a violent personality and a lethally-short temper. At the moment his anger was getting the best of him. The six foot man was pacing back and forth in the soft, milk-white sand mumbling curses under his breath and tugging at his unruly sky blue hair.

"Grimm!"

Cyan eyes snapped down to meet a pair of large, innocent hazel eyes framed by wavy sea foam green hair. There stood Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck or informally know as Nel. The former Tres Espada gave the Sexta a big toothy grin.

"Why you so grumpy?"

"Why 'er you some damn annoyin'?"

Grimmjow resumed his furious pacing. He kicked at the sand causing it to bellow up into the air and slowly flutter back down.

'_Why did everyone have to go and die? Well, everyone 'cept me, the annoyin' brat and Harribel with her pack of bitches, but that's beside the point. I'm bored out of my God damn mind!'_

Grimmjow noted that Nel was watching him, curiosity swimming in the depths of her eyes. She walked up to the older male and reached out with a small, chubby hand to tug on his tattered, white Hakama. He came to a stop, eyes traveling downwards to his unwanted companion.

Nel tilted her head to the side slightly and met Grimmjow's piercing gaze.

"Do you miss Itsygo?"

At the mention of the orange haired shinigami's name the older Espada tensed up and his eyes widened then narrowed as a scowl took place on his face.

"Why the hell would I miss him?"

"'Cause you has a crush on him!" Nel stated matter-of-factly.

Grimmjow could feel his face getting warm.

'_Am I, Grimmjow fucking _Ja_egerjaquez, blushing?'_

He turned his head to the side in order to avoid Nel's all-knowing gaze. While giving a nearby red tower a death glare that would make even the fiercest of men cower, he raised a tanned, calloused, hand and tentatively touched his cheek. Nel's toothy grin ate up her face.

'_No way in hell!'_

"I seen you fight with Itsygo! It's different when you fight him. You gets all excited, and the last time Itsygo kicked your butt you was tryin' ta blast Inoue 'cause she was starin' at Istygo and, and-"

"The women?"

"Yeah!"

The older Espada turned to face Nel once more. In order to get closer to the small girl's face he bent at the waist with hands placed on hips. A nasty growl was building in his chest and an intimidating scowl was plastered to his face. All the while his cyan eyes were attempting to pierce daggers through the girl.

"Wait! I don't have a fricken' crush on that stuck up prick!"

"Then why did 'ya try ta blast Inoue! Huh?"

"'Cause she's an annoyin' twit! Every two seconds, 'Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun! Don't die Kurosaki-kun!'", Grimmjow chanted in a feminine voice.

"Why do 'ya gets all excited when you fight Itsygo?"

"He's fun to fight! The kids strong!"

"Whatever you say, Grimm."

Nel crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Grimmjow grunted, straightening himself. He returned to his pacing.

'_Why I am stuck with her? Where are the bumbling idiots she calls family? What to do, what to do…'_

The frustrated Espada stopped in his tracks when he heard the faint cry of a Hollow. A grin slowly worked its way on to his face as a new thought popped into his head.

"Yo, kid. Wanna go see Ichi?"

Nel's face immediately lit up. She looked up at Grimmjow with a wide grin. Grimmjow returned his own shit eating grin.

"' Course I wanna see Itsygo!"

Grimmjow picked up a grinning Nel with one hand and with the other opened a Garuganta, shit eating grin still intact.

'_This is gunna be fun'_

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo trudged up the stairs and then down the hall to his room. He let out a sigh and kicked the door shut. He then flopped on to his bed with his face buried in the pillows mumbling about how he had nothing to do. Ichigo rolled over and groaned.

_'It's Friday night. Everybody has something to do. Rukia had left in the morning claiming she had to get back to Soul Society, Yuzu and Karin are at a sleepover. My old man has to work late in the clinic and my friends have plans to go out to some new club at the other end of town. And I declined the invitation to go with because I couldn't take anymore of Keigo's antics and Ishida's death glares. Every time I talked to Inoue he would be there attempting to blow me up with his eyes. What's wrong with him? Another thing. Soul Society hasn't needed my help. Sure, my powers are fading but I can help with hollows. They're letting that afro guy do my job! Okay, well it's really his job, but still!'_

With nothing better to do, Ichigo decided to take a hot shower to calm his nerves. He stripped himself of his school clothes leaving him in bright blue boxer briefs that hugged his body. He picked up his dirty clothing and threw them into the hamper. He walked to the bathroom across the hall and turned the water on. While he waited for the water to heat up he brushed his teeth. While doing so, he watched himself in the mirror. His bright orange hair had grown out to his shoulders and his bangs now hung over his caramel and honey eyes. Cinnamon freckles that were dusted across his nose and cheeks barely stood out amongst his tan skin. He pulled his tooth brush out of mouth and spit the toothpaste into the sink. He then rinsed his tooth brush and continued his inspection of himself. His mouth was still set in his customary scowl and his body was lithe but toned. His eyes traveled down to his blue underwear. A pair of bright cyan eyes flashed into his mind. He shook his head to get the image out of his mind causing orange tresses to fan out then settle back into place. Ichigo discarded the blue briefs and stepped under the warm spray. A sigh of relief left his mouth as the warm water washed away all his tension. A small smile graced his lips.

After the shower Ichigo stepped out and wrapped a white, fluffy towel around his slim hips and made his way back to his room. He pulled out a pair of black briefs and gym shorts. After dropping the towel to the floor he began to pull his clothes on. He then picked up the towel once more and dried his hair. Next he stepped over to the mirror and poked at his hair in an attempt to tame his unruly spikes. He gave up after a few minutes and padded down the stairs and into the living room. The teen flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV in hopes of finding something to entertain himself.

Ichigo had fallen asleep on the couch after watching some American cartoon with an alien and a little robot for few hours. The teen awoke when he sensed a nearby reitsu and ignored it in favor sleep. The afro guy would take care of it. Ichigo tossed and turned for a few mintues but he wasn't able to fall back asleep. So, he opened his eyes reveling brown sleep glazed orbs. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair and shuffled to the kitchen for a glass of water. The little green haired girl glued to the TV went unnoticed by the teen.

Grimmjow's curosity had gotten the best of him when he saw the fridge in the Soul Reapers kitchen. He curently had his fingers in a tub of strawberry ice cream. He licked a digit and scrunched his nose at the taste.

_'Fuckin' gross.'_

His ears perked up when he heard a cabinet door shut. He put the ice cream down on the counter and closed the freezer door just in time to see the Substitute Soul Reaper turn the water on and fill his glass. A grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat's began to eat up his face.

"Oi, shinigami!"

Ichigo turned to face the gruff voice that had called out to him. His eyes widened in surprise as he spit out his mouth full of water on to the intruder's face. Ichigo backed up into the wall and pointed an accusing finger at the Sexta Espada.

"Gr-Grimmjow!" Ichigo shrieked.

Said Espada's eye brow twitched as water ran down his face. Grimmjow growled and wiped at his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He stalked forward until he was a mere few inches from the soul reaper's face.

"Miss me?"

* * *

I don't like Inoue, I wish Kubo would kill her off. _

'Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!"

'NO. SHUT THE FUCK UP! KUROSAKI-KUN IS BUSY!'

._.

I know this is short but they will get longer, promise. ^-^ Anyways, tell me what you think.

Can you guess what show Ichigo was watching? c;


	2. He Who Protects

**I wanted to upload this on 6/15 but i had a family reunion so i didn't have the time to finish it and upload. So, happy late ****6\15. :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh, and i don't own Bleach. That's all Mr. Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter Two: He Who Protects**

Ichigo's mind was racing a mile a minute. What did Grimmjow want with him? Why had his heart fluttered and why had butterflies taken root in his stomach when he heard Grimmjow's deep rumbling voice? How was he still alive? Why did he have Nel? Was he holding her hostage? _**What the hell was going on?**_

The teen was pulled from his thoughts when the man in question spoke. "Miss me?"

"Like hell I did!", Ichigo yelled.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings!" Grimmjow feint being hurt and stuck out his bottom lip in a mock pout.

Ichigo was suddenly all too aware of close his naked torso was to the Espada's. A blush threatened to spill onto his cheeks so he pushed the man away. The Espada had been caught off guard and stumbled back. Ichigo's scowl was back full force now and so was Grimmjow's. He didn't take kindly to being shoved around.

"Watch it, brat!" Grimmjow stalked forward till Ichigo's back hit the wall. He then wrapped his hand around the younger male's throat and lifted him up off the wood floor a few inches so they were at eye level. Ichigo's hands instantly shot up to the Espada's wrists in an attempt to alleviate the pressure. Azure eyes bore holes into Ichigo's expressive ochre orbs.

"You're in your human from right now; it wouldn't be wise to fuck with me. I can snap your pretty little neck with a flick of my wrist." For emphases he tightened his grip before letting the boy go. Ichigo fell to the ground and rubbed his neck with his hand while gazing up at Grimmjow with a defiant glare.

The noise from Ichigo's fall stole Nel's attention away from the TV. She came into view and noticed Ichigo instantly. She flew over to him and wrapped her small arms around him in a vice grip.

"Itsygo! I missed you." She smiled up at him with wide hazel eyes.

"Hey, Nel." He returned a small smile to her.

"It was borin' bein' stuck in Hueco Mundo with that grumpy butt head." She pointed a small thumb in Grimmjow's direction. "He kept walkin' back and forth, back and forth-"

Nel stopped talking when she noticed a faint bruising that had begun to blossom around Ichigo's tawny neck where Grimmjow's hand made contact. She stood up and faced Grimmjow with a scowl marring her features. She pointed a finger at Ichigo's neck while looking the older Espada straight in the eyes.

"Did you hurt Itsygo, Grimm?"

Ichigo quirked a slim, orange brow at the nickname but kept quiet.

Grimmjow crouched down so he was level with Nel.

"Yeah, what of it?" A growl escaped his throat, daring her to do something about it. A small hand slapped him on the forehead. Her actions caught the Arrancar by surprise and he fell back on to his butt with wide cyan eyes that held barely suppressed rage. Ichigo chuckled; finding the way the two Arrancar treated each other amusing. They acted as if they were bickering brother and sister. He stood to his full height of 5 feet, 11 inches and extended a hand to a surprised Arrancar. Grimmjow slapped the hand away and stood up on his own. He sneered, disgusted with the friendly gesture. They were enemies. Soul Reaper and Hollow. They were destined to cross swords, not help each other out.

Grimmjow spat, "I don't need help from you, shinigami."

"Why are you here Grimmjow?" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest in an authoritative way that screamed, "I demanded an answer and I better damn well get it." When Grimmjow didn't say anything back Ichigo noticed his state of undress. He felt his face begin to warm. Grimmjow was practically eye raping him.

"_He's not even listening! He changes moods like a hormonal teenage girl on her period. Horny bastard_."

Embarrassed, Ichigo quickly left the kitchen and headed up the stairs and then fled to his room. The Sexta and former Tres Espada were close behind. Grimmjow had a shit eating grin plastered to his face as he starred down the Soul Reaper's back while he was rummaging through a drawer, no doubt looking for a shirt. He pulled a simple, gray t-shirt over his head and turned around to face his unwanted company. _"Well, Nel's fine."_ He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm here to fight you, Kurosaki."

"What?" He shot a confused glare at the Espada and wandered over to his desk. He flopped down in the desk chair and spun around to face him, still confused. The Espada mumbled something about the teen being slow before repeating himself.

"You asked why I'm here. I'm here to fight you."

Ichigo shook his head. "No."

Grimmjow sneered. "What do you mean 'no'? I didn't come all the way over here to have a tea party with ya, Kurosaki."

"He came 'cuz he likes ya, Itsygo."

Amber and cyan eyes snapped over to hazel. The blush that threatened to spill early finally made its appearance on Ichigo's face. Grimmjow looked mortified and Nel seemed amused. The tension in the room was thick. Grimmjow and Ichigo's eyes locked briefly before Grimmjow fixed his gaze on Ichigo's bed.

"Tch. I don't have a goddamn crush on him. 'Yer full of shit Nel."

"uh- Anyway, I can't fight you because my powers are fading after defeating Aizen." Grimmjow glared at the younger male.

"Don't make excuses, Kurosaki. We're fighting. Now hop bodies."

"Whatever." Ichigo shook his head, tired of trying to talk the stubborn Espada out of fighting. The sooner he kicked his ass the sooner he could go back to sleep. He spun his chair around to the face the desk and pulled open the drawer in the center. After rifling through the papers and useless junk he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the combat pass that allowed him to change into his Soul Reaper form and pressed the pass to his chest. Now in his Soul Reaper form he threw his closet door open and pulled out Kon. The mod-soul went into a full blown rant about how Ichigo shouldn't lock him the closest and forget he even existed. Ichigo ignored Kon's antics as he took the mod-soul out of the lion plushy and popped it into his human body. Kon stood up from the desk chair and sputtered. He hadn't noticed Ichigo's visitors up until now. He backed up onto the bed with wide eyes and pointed at the Arrancar in the room.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He shrieked. Grimmjow gave him a questioning look and Nel smiled her toothy grin.

"Kon, stay here in case my dad comes. Be good and don't leave this room."

A very confused Kon just nodded his head and continued to stare. Ichigo scooped up Nel and flung her over his shoulders. Nel grabbed onto his orange tresses, excited and ready to go. Ichigo turned to Grimmjow.

"Well, c'mon." Ichigo beckoned Grimmjow with his hand and then jumped out his bedroom window without waiting for a response. The Espada gave him a predatory grin and followed.

"Aye, Aye capn'."

* * *

Ichigo was leading Grimmjow to an old run down, rinky-dink town right outside Karakura. Only gangs, drug dealers, the people who sought out drugs, the poor and less fortunate, prostitutes and the men who paid for their services walked the streets in this town. The crime rate here was sky high but nobody paid it any mind. No one wanted to get caught in the middle of went on there. It was the perfect place to let loose and fight.

Ichigo could see that wild head of blue hair hurdling towards him out of the corner of his eye. Grimmjow looked excited. Figuring they were far enough from Karakura the teen stopped and placed Nel down next to him on the roof of an old, two story building.

"Stay here Nel. I don't watch you to get caught up in this, okay?"

She smiled at him. "'Kay. Be careful, Itsygo."

The soul reaper jumped down from the roof and landed down on the old, cracked side walk. As soon as he touched ground Grimmjow was in front of him. Ichigo took a minute to assess Grimmjow. He still wore the white Hakama that was held loosely around his hips with a black, satin sash. Although it looks to be old and worn. Ichigo's eyes traveled up noticing the hole in his abdomen, his abs and his well toned chest. He took in the scar that marked his torso and smirked knowing he was the cause of that imperfection on such a perfect body. Grimmjow still sports the white jacket with the sleeves rolled up exposing the black interior. Ichigo's eyes then landed back on his face. He took in his proud chin, full lips and straight nose. Unruly sky blue hair that stood spiked up despite the few defiant strands that hung down in front of his eyes. And oh, those cobalt eyes. They were lined with teal markings that made his bright eyes pop. And of course there was his hollow mask that was on adorned the right side of his jaw.

'_Grimmjow's Gorgeous.' _

"Oi, Kurosaki! We're not here to have a staring contest!"

"Huh?" Ichigo blushed. '_What am I thinking? Get it together Kurosaki!'_

Grimmjow let out an irritated breath. "Stop with the staring contest, lets fight!"

"Wait, I have a question first."

"Alright, get on with it." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How are you still alive?"

Grimmjow felt his azure eyes widen then return to their previous, narrowed position. His now irritated expression turning in to one filled with anger and rage. Ichigo realized his question had angered the Espada so he quickly stumbled to justify his question.

"I mean last time I saw you, you were on death's door step."

Grimmjow's sudden change in mood put him on alert so Ichigo took a step back. The older male began to move closer to the soul reaper who in turn began to move backwards. Grimmjow felt a hollow laugh rip from his chest and out through his mouth. His laughter howled through the night sky as he continued to force a confused Ichigo into the front of the building. As soon as the soul reaper's back hit brick Grimmjow was in his face again.

"Guess what, shinigami?"

Grimmjow's fist connected with the wall next to Ichigo's head with a sickening crunch. The teen felt the Espada's warm breath on his neck while he hissed in his ear,

"I'm the king! The Sexta Espada! I don't go down so easily."

"The king of what, Grimmjow? Everyone's dead! Are the empty Hollows that fill Hueco Mundo your subjects? That's hardly something to be proud of!"

Ichigo's rage began to bubble to the surface as he pushed the now extremely enraged Espada away. Drawing his zanpaktou he flew forwards to meet Grimmjow. He grabbed the blade of Ichigo's zanpaktou and smiled his Cheshire cat smile.

"Don't get cocky, Shinigami!"

Grimmjow pushed against the blade, ignoring the sting on his palm. Ichigo flew back into the wall but remained on his feet. Grimmjow threw a powerful round house kick to Ichigo's head, the teen barely dodging the other's muscular leg. The Espada came at him again this time throwing multiple punches to the teen's face all of which were blocked. Ichigo felt a strong hand grab his face and throw him towards the earth. The teen landed with a stomach wrenching smack as his head and back collided with the old, worn out road. He felt blood trickle down from the top of his head as he stood up in the crater size hole and attempted to steady himself. Grimmjow laughed a wicked laugh that made the soul reaper's ears ring.

"You're gunna have to focus if you intend to live, shinigami!"

The teen attempted to spit out a witty remark but instead he found himself coughing up his own blood. The next thing he knew his back was once again pressed to the road with a feral Grimmjow on top of him_. _The crazed Espada smirked seeing the panic in Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow leaned in closer to lick the blood off the teen's face. He felt Ichigo shudder as his cat like tongue stopped next to his lips. He then moved his own lips so they were hovering over Ichigo's ear. Feeling the heat radiate from the teen's cheeks Grimmjow smiled wide and whispered in a low, husky voice,

"That all you got, Kurosaki?"

"Of course not. Who the hell do you think I am, pervert?"

Ichigo smirked as he raised his knee and landed a blow on Grimmjow's groin. The furious Espada yelped and leapt back putting distance between Ichigo and himself. Ichigo slowly stood up making sure he wasn't going to fall back again. Once the world stopped spinning his caramel brown eyes met Grimmjow's enraged cobalt blues.

Ichigo felt a lopsided smile pull at his lips as he raised Zangetsu and said, "Bankai."

His spiritual pressure shot up around him and he rushed towards Grimmjow bringing his sword down across his well toned chest. The Espada's lips curled back reveling pointed canines as crimson blood oozed from the cut on his chest. He raised Pantera to clash with Ichigo's own Zangetsu. The contact of the two metals caused sparks to fly, momentarily lighting up their eyes.

"That all you got, Grimmjow?"

The older male growled and pushed the younger away. He rushed forward, leaped into the air and brought his sword atop the orange haired teen. Ichigo barely got his zanpaktou up in time to block the other's attack. Grimmjow leapt back to his original spot as he watched the teen make the next move. Ichigo brought his hand above his face summoning his hollow mask.

"Heh." Ichigo grinned, his now yellow and black eyes shining in the dark.

He saw Grimmjow's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before they returned to his determined gaze. His famous sadistic smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"That's the Kurosaki I know!"

The Espada barely got the words out of his mouth before he felt Ichigo's presence behind him. The teen's foot dug into his back sending Grimmjow flying. He skidded across the road before coming to a stop.

"You're going to have to focus if you intend to live, _**Espada."**_ Ichigo said mockingly.

He laughed. The mask making him sound like there was more than one person laughing. Grimmjow's face contorted into an infuriated expression. The Sexta Espada did not like to be mocked. Before the older male got a chance to remark on the younger male's comment, Ichigo raised his zanpaktou in the air and spoke.

"Getsuga Ten-.."

Ichigo's mask began to crumble into chunks and small pieces. Upon hitting the ground the remainders of his hollow mask turned into dust that was then carried away into the night by the harsh winds. Ichigo pulled his gaze from the dust of his mask in favor of the Espada. It was Grimmjow's turn to laugh now. The wind carried his laugh to Ichigo's ears and into the night. The soul reaper shivered. Grimmjow suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo smiling widely.

"You weren't kidding when you said your powers were fading."

The Espada's demeanor suddenly changed from being nonchalant to dead serious. Ichigo took a defensive stance and became highly alert in fear of what was going to happen next. Grimmjow's gaze bore holes into Ichigo's amber eyes.

"I hate those God damn eyes." His words came out like a hiss. "They're always looking down on me." He grinned. "Before the sun comes up I'll make sure those eyes never look down on me again. "

Grimmjow scowled sending a bone crushing punch into Ichigo's face. He flew back landing on his back side. The teen cupped his nose feeling the warm, sticky blood drip over his hand and soak into his Hakama. He could smell the blood. It smelt of copper. Grimmjow reappeared be his side. Looking down on Ichigo the Espada smirked and kicked Ichigo in the side hard enough to send him into the wall landing with a dull thud.

"Tch, cocky bastard."

Nel watched on with wide, frightened eyes.

"Itsygo! Get outta there!"

Grimmjow eyes snapped up to the top of the building and landed on Nel. He smiled.

"It's time for _you_ to get outta here, brat!"

Grimmjow raised his arm, palm aimed at Nel. A red, glowing orb was beginning to form in his hand. A cero. The Espada released it and cackled when the side of the building and part of the roof collapsed. However, when he turned to face the Soul Reaper once more, he was missing. The only thing left in the Soul Reaper's wake was Zangetsu, carelessly discarded on the cracked side walk. Grimmjow's eyes widen as he realized what the teen had done. He heard Nel's shrill scream and was on the roof in a second. Nel had tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she grabbed Ichigo's shoulder, shaking him and pleading for him to get back up. Things had quickly taken a turn for the worst. The soul reaper had taken the cero on without the protection of his zanpaktou or the added strength of his hollow mask. His breathing was harsh and shallow and his heart was struggling to keep up. The direct contact from the cero had burnt his skin badly. His flawless tawny skin was destroyed and now resembled the skin of a person that had fallen victim to a horrible fire. His Soul Reaper uniform was practically glued to the skin. Blood was beginning to pool around the teen. His head wound gushed crimson and caused his bright orange hair to darken and stick to his scalp. Nel rested her forehead on Ichigo's chest and small, shaking hands grabbed at his robes as broken sobs racked her body.

* * *

'_**Everything burns. From the top of my head to the tip of my toes. It feels like my soul is on fire. Why is everything so bright? What happ- Nel? Shit, I gotta get up! I have to protect her! Dammit, get up!' **_

_Ichigo opened his eyes, ignoring the sting that came with the action. He sat up and observed his surroundings, or the lack of. All he could see was a bright light. It encompassed him, caressed him._

'_**Where the hell am I?' **_

_Bright azure eyes flashed in front of him and a gruff voice flitted through the space, telling him to get up. Ichigo tugged at his orange locks, frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to wake up and rid himself of this horrible burning sensation._

'_**I'm trying!'**_

_The voice called his name, it said to stop messing with him. The voice seemed panicked and laced with concern. The azure eyes flashed in front of him once more as the blinding light receded and the darkness took its place. One name came to him before he fell into the darkness._

'_**Grimmjow?'**_

* * *

Grimmjow stood there in shock. _"Why isn't Ichigo getting back up? He always gets back up!"_ Panic was beginning to claw its way up his chest for reasons unknown to him. His eyes widened as the smell of the teens burnt flesh reached his nose. He clutched his stomach as bile rose and burnt his throat.

"_I've seen things that would make Aizen shit himself. What's _**wrong**_ with me? This is nothing! I should be happy! Ecstatic! I finally beat the little shit!"_

Panic gripped him once more and he pried Nel off of Ichigo. He placed a foot on either side of the teen's chest and crouched down. He studied the teen's face and ran a shaky hand through his sky blue hair. Once he removed his hand from his unruly locks he slapped Ichigo's face.

"Kurosaki! Get up, dammnit!"

The only response he got was Ichigo's head lolling to the side due to his state of unconscious. Grimmjow tried again, this time hitting harder. _"Anything to see those damn defiant eyes one more time."_

He pressed two fingers to the teen's throat. "C'mon Kurosaki! Stop fuckin' with me!" Grimmjow's voice cracked as reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_**No pulse."**_

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. O: i'm evil. [;**

**can you guys imagine Grimm and Ichigo at a little pink table with little cups & plate drinking tea? That would be so funny. xD**

**I hope you guys liked it and all the reviews/alerts/favorites on the last chapter made me feel amazing. And here's a secert _ the more you guys do that the more motivated i am to write and update.**


	3. Monster You Made Me

**Chapter Three: Monster You Made Me**

**Your insecurities are concealed by your pride. Pretty soon your ego will kill whats left inside. Just as beautiful as you are, its so pitiful what you are. You're everything that's so typical. Maybe you're alone for a reason, you're the reason. It's so pitiful what you are. You should have seen this coming all along. **

**10 years : Beautiful **

Urahara Kisuke sat in his small shop, Urahara Shoten, sipping tea. The room was small. It held a light wooden table that was low to the ground in the middle of the room. Baby blue Tatami mats surrounded the table, waiting to be sat on. The lights were dim causing an eerie shadow to be cast across Kisuke's face. There were three sliding doors; one leading to the shop in front, where candies and other various necessities were sold while another took you to a small kitchen. The third brought you to a hall that housed the doors to Urahara's room, two guest bedrooms, a bathroom, a stock room and the basement. The usual bickering that came from his assistants was gone. The shop was silent. Kisuke's assistants, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu, had recently finished closing up shop and had headed to their separate apartments for the night.

The silence and the recent fluctuation of Ichigo's spiritual pressure had the shop keeper on edge. He figured that it was just a hollow but this hollow seemed peculiar. Telling from its spiritual pressure it was strong and more Arrancar than hollow. This could not be though. Soul Society declared all of Aizen's army dead and gone. The shop keeper flipped open his paper fan and waved it in front of his face. The blonde strands framing his pointed nose fluttered then settled with each wave of the fan. Kisuke was curious and slightly wary about whom Ichigo was fighting but was sure the teen could handle it even though his powers have surely weakened. The Arrancar couldn't be faring well anyway after the war.

Kisuke finished off his last bit of tea and sighed. It was getting late and he had to get up early. He closed his fan and slipped it inside his grubby, green robes. Before heading towards the kitchen, a tan hand reached down to pick up a discarded tea cup and plate. He placed said items in the sink, contemplating whether or not to wash them. Urahara waved a hand at the sink dismissively, deciding to leave it for Tessai in the morning. A yawn escaped the ex-shinigami's lungs as made his way down the hall and into his bedroom. He slid the thin, paper door shut and shuffled into the small room. After removing soft, white slippers from his feet they were placed next to the door. He went to take off his customary white and green stripped hat but froze when Ichigo's spiritual pressure wavered before dying down completely. While rubbing the stubble on his chin with sword calloused finger tips the wary man waited for the Substitute Shinigami's spiritual pressure to spike once more. Seconds ticked by and nothing had happened. The small room was dead silent and Urahara could feel his heart beat nervously in his chest. The thumping sound pounded in his ears and and bounced around in his skull. He let out a shaky breath and shook his head.

"It seems I won't be getting much sleep."

Urahara quickly walked to front of his shop and slipped on his wooden sandals. He exited the building and flash-stepped into the direction of the Arrancar's spiritual pressure. A sense of dread was beginning to form in his gut as he got closer to his destination.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Kurosaki-kun?"

* * *

Grimmjow pressed two fingers to the fallen soul reaper's throat. "C'mon Kurosaki! Stop fuckin' with me!" The Espada's voice cracked as reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_**No pulse.'**_

He removed shaky fingers from the teen's throat and stood. He eyes were wide. All the shades of blue in his eyes seemed to be swirling around only to crash together like a raging ocean during a storm. He paced and threaded his hands through his unruly hair, occasionally tugging harshly on the strands. He wasn't acting like himself. He was _scared_. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was _scared _because he had just killed his biggest rival, Kurosaki Ichigo. The teen had wormed his way under his skin. He had shattered the stone cold walls Grimmjow had so meticulously built up around himself. How did he get through his defenses so easily? He had just dropped dead. He wasn't even trying for God's sake! Was he that weak? He couldn't even begin to fathom why the kid's death made his heart feel like someone was squeezing it with all their might. He didn't understand why the air was suddenly so hard to breathe. This mess of a person was _not_ Grimmjow. He was the Sexta Espada, a King. He was cold, ruthless and merciless. He was strong, cunning. And most importantly he did not give a flying fuck about anyone else other than himself.

He's the kind of man that keeps all his emotions bottled in inside, hidden behind his stone wall. Ichigo had so thoroughly thrashed his wall and the Espada was desperately trying to rein in the onslaught of unknown emotions. These new feelings confused him and instead of showing confusion he got pissed. And he certainly wasn't afraid to show it.

His ocean eyes harden to look like a sapphire stone. He erased whatever retarded expression that had consumed his features and replaced it with his usual expression. He needed to get away. _Now_. Before he really flipped his shit.

With scowl in place he scooped up Nel. However she had different plans and began to protest by screaming, going on about how they needed to do something, anything. However her pleas fell on deaf ears as Grimmjow shook her and snarled viciously, baring unnaturally sharp teeth.

"**Just shut up! Shut the fuck up!" **Malice and hate dripped from every word that he spat in her face. The hostility in his voice made her hazel eyes go impossibly wide as her lip quivered. Fat wet tears rolled down her cheeks but she stayed silent.

Grimmjow let a shaky breath escape his lungs. His chest ached horribly. He just wanted to sleep. He raised his hand to summon Garuganta but it seemed the world was against him tonight. A strange man was holding onto his wrist stopping him from opening the dark portal that would lead him to bed.

The man wore all green. The only break from the horrendous color was his equally horrendous sandals and hat. And the prick had a fan that he was currently waving in front of his face. Who did he think he was?

The Espada's lip curled upwards in distaste as he growled and yanked his wrist from the strange man's grasp. The man's steel gray eyes flashed with what seemed to be authority.

"Yare, yare, what have you done to Kurosaki-kun?

Grimmjow snarled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Urahara Kisuke! Pleasure to meet you, Grimmjow-kun!" The man, Urahara, smiled, his eyes turning to slits and turning upwards much like Gin's use to. He stuck out a tan hand and Grimmjow stared at him like he had grown another head. Urahara pulled back his hand and he placed his fan inside his green robes. His expression was somber as he looked over Grimmjow. He gaze made him feel like he was being dissected like a science experiment. This crazy fucker was like Szayel.

"Well, while you were arguing with this one," Urahara gestured to Nel with a finger, "I took to the time to inspect Kurosaki-kun. He's dead." Grimmjow felt guilt bubble in his stomach. The brief flash of guilt in pain in the Espada's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Kisuke as he continued. "There is, however, a possibility that _**you**_, Grimmjow-kun, could bring him back."

"And why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Well, I'm aware that Kurosaki-kun has saved your life once before. Has he not?"

Grimmjow grunted and averted his eyes. When Kurosaki had saved him from his fall to the ground and defended Nnoitira off during their last fight in Las Noches, it had wounded his pride greatly. It pissed him off to no end. He had beaten his ass to a pulp and then went all noble on him by defending him. As much as he hated the little brat he did have his own set of morals, despite what everyone else thought. And now he owed the kid.

"I do believe you owe him something."

Grimmjow scrubbed his free hand over his face and sighed. "Lay it on me Hat 'n' Clogs." Said man smiled and began his explanation as Nel listened carefully, hope swelling in her chest.

"I've been studying some things that would help Kurosaki-kun get his powers back. As I'm sure you know by now, he is slowly losing them and knowing Kurosaki-kun something will pop up and he will demand that I help him out. So, I've gotten a head start. Are you aware how Kurosaki-kun got his shinigami powers in the first place?"

Grimmjow shook his head in the negative and shifted his weight onto his left foot. He was growing agitated with all the explaining. He just wanted to help and get as far away as he could from Ichigo and the crazy man.

"Another soul reaper transferred her powers into him through her zanpaktou. So, I've been studying the connection between the soul and the zanpaktou. I have a theory."

"Just get on with it already!"

"Matte, Grimmjow-kun! I'm getting there. As I was saying, I have a theory. I believe if you insert a zanpaktou into the Hara, the point below your navel, where your soul resides you will be able to transfer your own life force and essence into a non-living being and bring them back to life. This is the only way to save Kurosaki-kun."

Grimmjow shot Urahara a "What the fuck is wrong with you?" glare and spoke, "You want me to ram Pantera into Kurosaki's stomach and give him my soul?"

"Well, only part of it." The Espada's lips twitched into a smirk before he broke out into an all out laughter. A bewildered Kisuke and Nel just stared at Grimmjow as if he had just lost his mind. This upset Nel. They had a chance to save Ichigo and he was just laughing like this whole thing was a joke. So, she did the only thing she could think of to get him to shut up. She hit him in the nuts.

Grimmjow yelped and dropped Nel onto the roof top. "You fucking brat! That's twice in one fuckin' hour! What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"Jus' do it Grimm!"

"Yes, Grimmjow-kun. We are wasting time."

Grimmjow grunted and shot Nel a death glare as he made his way over to the teen. He placed a foot on either side of the boy's waist and looked him over as guilt and regret began to bubble in his stomach once more.

The teen's eyes had remained open. The once vibrant honey brown orbs dull and lifeless. His flawless skin was burnt in several areas on his face. He shinigami robes were melted into his skin. His arms and hands were the worse. It appeared as if he had tried to block his attack with just those two limbs. They looked like he had stuck his arms into a bonfire. His tangerine tresses were a burnt orange from all the blood that had soaked into them. His mouth was open revealing perfect white teeth. Blood was dried onto full, rose petal lips.

Grimmjow shook his head trying to rid himself of all his confusing thoughts. He drew Pantera form her sheath and positioned her just below the boy's belly button. Grimmjow glanced over at Urahara. He returned a reassuring smile and gave him a thumbs-up. The Espada rolled his sapphire eyes and retuned his gaze to his zanpaktou.

"Here goes nothin'." He pushed the tip of his blade through till it met the teen's spine. Fresh blood that had yet to be spilt onto the roof top oozed out and coated his blade. He felt like an idiot stabbing a dead man. Especially since nothing was happe- oh there it was.

* * *

Bright blue scorching light shot up from his sword and encompassed himself and Ichigo. It tickled his skin and left a bring sensation every where it went.

'_Was this how Ichigo felt?'_

They seemed to be floating upwards with their ball of light. Ichigo eyes returned to their vibrant brown before turning a brilliant gold, then to a similar blue as the light that surround them. Grimmjow felt his heart flutter as he called out to the man in front of him.

"Ichigo?"

The only response he received was the teen's eyelids closing to hide his brilliant orbs. Pictures of their fights and time spent together began to flash around in the blue light. Some moved like movies while others were still. All of sudden the pictures vanished and black began to seep into the blue making it impossible to see. It caused Grimmjow's head to feel light as a balloon. His eyes rolled shut as he let go of Pantera to join Ichigo at the bottom of their black abyss. Soon he was pulled into their last fight in Las Noches, forced to watch it behind closed lids.

* * *

"Let's take this elsewhere, Grimmjow."

"Sure." '_He's looking down on me with those damn eyes. He's always so sure of himself. He thinks he's already won. Tch, bastard' _A grin pulled at my lips as he released his Bankai form. My own wild azure eyes met with his ochre eyes filled with determination and hatred. His brows were knitted together tightly and that scowl of his was stuck to his face. I had had enough of his staring contest and yelled, "Let's go!" Our swords clashed multiple times as my spiritual pressure began to flare and my smile turned into a sadistic one. Our swords meet once more before I leapt back and formed a cero in the palm of my hand as words poured from his lips.

"Getsuga Te-", was all he was able to speak before I threw Pantera aside and fired my cero. He had been able to use his Getsuga Tenshou in time to block my attack. The force of it sent him threw a nearby pillar. I was exhilarated. A laugh ripped from my throat before I spoke.

"Great! I've been waiting for this! The chance to crush you at your full strength! You feel the same way, don't you, Kuroaski Ichigo? "

He replied, "I'm not fighting to crush you."

This angered me, I knew he was lying. "Don't bullshit me! Say it! Say you wanna murder me for punching a hole in that friend of yours! You wanna tear me apart don't you?" I asked this teasingly. I wanted to get a rise out of the kid. He's so easy to mess with. He seemed to space out, probably remembering when I hurt his shinigami friend, so I spoke. "I haven't forgiven you! I'll make sure you understand why I kept this scar!" I gestured towards my torso with my thumb. "Let's get started." I was smiling again. I was too excited. "I'm gunna choke the life outta you and prove once and for all which one of us is stronger!" _'This is my chance to make sure those eyes never look down on me again.' _I retrieved Pantera and looked down on the shinigami. "What's with that look? You don't look like you wanna kill me at all." I was disappointed. "You're so pathetic."

His smart reply was, "Excuse me?" But I had had enough of chatting for the moment and started the fight again. I lunged down on top of him swinging my sword above his head. He dodged at the last second. His brown eyes were wide with surprise from the sudden attack. Our swords meet a few times before I asked him something that was on my mind.

"Tell me Kurosaki, why'd you come here?"

Of course he just had to replay all heroically. "Isn't it obvious? I came to rescue Inoue!"

The brat was still lying to me and it once again, he had ticked me off. "If that were true, why didn't you grab the bitch and run for it the moment you saw her?" Ichigo gasped. "Were you relieved to see she was unhurt, or at least looked like it? You're as naive as they come. Maybe she got hurt on the "inside". This remark got a rise out of the kid.

"What have you guys done to Inoue?"

This pleased me. "That's more like it, Kurosaki!" My Pantera met his Zangetsu making sparks fly. "You said you came here to save that woman. I'll explain the situation to you since you don't seem to get it. " I smirked. "You're wrong. You came here to fight." Oh, how I loved his facial expression at that moment. He knew I was right. "Can't you see the path your instincts have made you take? You're a shinigami and I'm a hollow. Whichever side loses will be massacred! It's been that way for over thousands of years! Who needs more reason than that? Now bring it! The last man standing gets to go home alive! That's all there is to it!" I came at him again several more times. As he raised his zanpaktou to release Getsuga Tenshou I raised my hand to release a cero. My cero overpowered his attack and the shinigami was forced to dodge it. I appeared behind him and brought Pantera down on him but he blocked it. I came down on him again this time not missing. I sliced his arm open sending crimson liquid into the air. I smiled and said, "You gotta nice little glint in your eyes now, Kurosaki. ", I cut my fingers open on the blade of my sword, "but were not done yet! You're still not at the level I want you to fight at. Eat this!" This time I summoned my Gran Rey cero and aimed it at his body that was falling through the air.

Ichigo yelled, "Grimmjow, wait!"

'_How could he tell me to wait? I've been waiting for this fight forever!"_

I released the energy that had been growing in my hand and waited for the dust to clear. Ichigo was seen standing protectively in front of that woman. He had his hollow mask on. "It's about damn time." A smile tugged at my lips. I couldn't keep it in anymore. My laughter shot through my throat and out my mouth, "Yes, this is what I've been waiting for!" Taking a fighting stance I ran my hand atop Pantera.

"Grind, Pantera!"

I flexed my fingers or should I saw claws? My tail whipped out from behind and my cat like ears twitched. My hair grew and flew in the wind as I struck a feline like stance. I felt a growl building and rising in my chest. It left my lips as a full on roar that exposed my new set of deadly fangs. Once I was in my release state I went ape shit. I just couldn't control myself anymore. My animalistic instincts took over my body. I pushed off my legs propelling myself in to the air and punched Ichigo. The force from my attack sent him barreling through multiple pillars. I met him at the other end and kicked him sending him even further into the air. My clawed hands sent him crashing into a building below causing it to shatter and split in half. My eyes attempted to find the shinigami through all the dust. When I couldn't see him, I spoke.

"What's the matter? You got more fight in you than that. Get out here."

As soon as I spoke those last three words he was behind me with his sword raised above his orange head.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

I laughed at his feeble attempt. He was going to have to do better than that to defeat me. But he was getting there. "Now you're talking, Kurosaki Ichigo! Those eyes...I Hate those eyes so god damn much!" I threw another devastating punch his way and he flew back. "You're mine, Kurosaki Ichigo!" I threw yet another punch, the force sending him into a pillar. This time he blocked it with his zanpaktou. "I see you can keep that mask on longer now. Have you been training ever since our last fight? Or did all the fights in between make you stronger without you even noticing? I guess I don't really care either way, but it'd really suck if your mask just shattered like last time!" My arm recoiled and flew forward to deliver another punch but the orange haired shinigami grabbed my hand before my fist could make contact with his face. This surprised me and I'm sure the shock showed on my face.

"It'd suck if my mask broke?" The shinigami sounded demonic. "Don't make me laugh!"

He pushed me back and swung his sword striking it across my chest. I was even further shocked as the blood spurted out from my fresh wound.

"That's my line, Grimmjow! What would suck is if you released that form!"

My eyes were still wide with shock as he rushed forward. Ichigo lashed out at me but I was able to block his attacks. I was furious that I had slipped up. I kicked him in the stomach and he brushed it off as it were nothing. I spun, sent another kick and missed. I opted for a swipe of my claws and he was soon hurdling towards the sand covered ground. I laughed a crazed laugh as the dust bellowed up around the teen's body.

"That all you got, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

I flew down to meet him with a grin on my face. That grin was short lived as his zanpaktou met my side and made its way down to my hip. We both spun around and clashed, our spiritual pressures flaring. I swiped at him while he retaliated with a swing of his sword. I attacked him with multiple kicks all of which he dodged. I leapt back and growled. I ran towards him and we met once more before returning to our original positions. We glared at each other for a short while then we were at it again. Many punches and kicks were thrown at him all of which were dodged skillfully. I of course, dodged all his attacks as well. Each time our body's met our spiritual pressure flared sending sand in every direction.

I wanted to tear the shinigami scum to shreds. I wanted to rip his beating heart from his chest. I wanted to massacre him! I needed to feel his blood on my hands, see it on him, to smell it. I wanted him_ dead_.

One of my kicks finally reached him and the teen went soaring backwards. I yelled, "Eat it!", as I released teal colored spikes his way. He avoided them but barely. Ichigo quickly realized they we headed towards the woman and put himself in front of her again. He took all of them in his back. He flew down to meet me, breathing heavily. My last attack had left some damage.

"Tch, you went to save them?" I grinned at his stupidity. That woman was useless. "Well, wasn't that nice of you." Sarcasm was dripping from my words. I narrowed my eyes at him noticing he still hadn't caught his breath. "What's the matter? You're out of breath."

"If you've got enough time to run your mouth, use it to worry about yourself."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" I released another spike into a pillar splitting it in half to demonstrate a point. "You got hit by five of those," I told him. "there's no way you'd still be okay." I caught the faint sound of a crack coming from Ichigo's hollow mask. "So, your mask hit its limit too, huh?"

"Limit?" He scoffed and brought his hand over the mask repairing it. "Not even a chance!"

"You're tough, that's the way it should be." I brought my hand back, readying myself to strike. My own mask that was placed over my eyes began to crack and Ichigo remarked on it.

"You look pretty banged up yourself."

I almost laughed at him. "'Fraid not." I charged towards him, yelling. "You're wrong too!"

Our fight went on and we continued to battle for dominance. We each drew a good amount of blood from the other. I began to get the upper hand as the fight progressed. The shinigami's mask was beginning to crumble into nothing. I was so close to victory I could almost taste it. He wasn't ready to give up just yet though. Ichigo fought back twice as hard trying to regain dominance but I kicked him back down again. Literality.

"It looks like you're done for real this time." He looked beat up. I was upset that it had to end so soon. "It's over, Kurosaki." He kept staring at me like he could still defeat me! The kid was full of himself. He broke apart from our staring contest when the woman spoke. She said "don't die" and this seemed to ignite a spark in him. And oh, she was crying now. I wanted to rip her head off. But instead I decided to take it out on the shinigami. The woman wasn't worth my time.

"Kuroskai!" He took hold of my hand before I could strike. This action shocked me. He turned his head and looked back at me with those eyes that I hated so much. He was smiling at me.

"Sorry, Grimmjow." I was absolutely infuriated on the inside. My anger was beginning to boil up, ready to spill over. My azure eyes widen further as he brought his sword down on me slicing my torso open. I fell to my knees and grabbed onto his now bloody zanpaktou. I was breathing heavily.

"Screw you" I said between labored breaths. " You…you think you've won? That you beat me?" I had had enough of the kid's arrogance. I shoved my arm through his stomach just like I did to his pathetic shinigami friend. "Don't give me that look!" I snarled. "It's like this every time. No matter how badly I beat you up, you always act like you're going to win in the end. You think you're stronger than me!" I surged towards him. "I'm sick of it!" I clawed at his face and he flew back rolling until he came to a stop and landed on his feet. By that time I was already attacking again. He blocked.

"Heh. Sick of what?" There was that smile again. "Being treated as an equal by a mere human?"

This pissed me off so I punched another hole in him then sent him a kick.

"I don't care about that! I don't care if you're human, shinigami or Arrancar! I will crush every last person that looks down on me! You'll be the first one to go, Kurosaki!"

My claws scrapped through the sky making everything around us darken except for the trails of blue left behind. I let a sadistic smile take over my face. The boy was about to get it.

"Get ready."

"Wh-What is that?"

"Desgarrón. My greatest technique." My smile widened as I attacked. The blue streaks met with his zanpaktou as he tried to defend himself. They pushed him backwards and eventually the force caused Ichigo to fall while the streaks flew above his head. I laughed like an insane person and truth be told, I probably am. "You're finished, Kurosaki! I'm the king!" My smile was plastered to my face. I never felt so alive. Which is ironic, 'casue I'm dead.

Kuroskai skidded to a halt and raised his sword. He began to cut my attack in half. This instantly caused my smile to fade. My Desgarrón shattered into a million blue shards.

He spoke. "You're not…" he paused to catch his breath. "You're not the only one who wants to win!"

"What'd ya say?" I scowled.

Completely ignoring my question he continued speaking. "You said I'd be the first one to go, right? The same goes for you!" He charged at me.

Panicking I sent another Desgarrón out in hope to stop him but he just kept on going.

"You were right, I came here to fight! And to defeat you Grimmjow!" He sliced my attack in half again. "I came to destroy you! And Ulquiorra! And Aizen! And take Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Renji and Inoue back with me!"

I had no idea who all these people were but I soon forgot that thought as Ichigo appeared in front of me.

"I can't afford to lose to you, Grimmjow!"

I wasn't quite sure why I was frozen in place or why I just stared at him like an idiot but I was. His sword met my heart as the last of Desgarrón shattered and fell to the white sand below.

"Damn..you.." was all I was able to say as I fell through the sky. I couldn't believe I had lost to _him_. To _Ichigo_! I felt a strong hand grip my wrist to keep me from colliding with the ground. The nerve of that kid. Who the hell did he think he was? I closed my eyes unable to look at his brown pools as he lowered me to the ground. My cheek brushed up against the rough sand when he laid me down. I could feel him boring holes into my body. I felt his presence next to me before he took off in the direction of the women. I fell into oblivion. _'I lost.'_

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes flew open as he woke up with a strangled gasp.

'_What the hell was that?'_

He took in his surroundings and noticed they were still on the roof top. Nel and Urahara were hovering over him with goofy smiles on their faces. He was lying next to Ichigo who still had Grimmjow's blade buried into his Hara. His eyes traveled up to Ichigo's chest, he was breathing! He sat up and rested his hands on either side of the teen's chest so his head hovered over Ichigo's. A slow lazy grin worked its way onto Grimmjow's face as he finished inspecting the teen's torso. All the damage was gone. His eyes landed on his face and he found himself disappointed that the teen was still out cold. However there was a new addition to the teen's face. There was a hollow mask. Much like the one he use to pull on when they fought, except this one was smaller. It only covered the majority of the upper left corner of his face. It stopped at the end of his nose in point, only covering half of the appendage and started at the top of his forehead. There were two read lines beneath his eye and a thin white line surrounded the hole that let his eye peak through. This hole in the mask was not the almond shape that was Kurosaki Ichigo's eye. It dipped low in the corner where it met his nose and was tilted slightly making him look devilish. You could see three more red lines above his eye peeking out from underneath bright orange bangs.

Grimmjow sat back and turned to Urahara, one question in mind.

"Is he an Arrancar?"

Urahara's goofy grin only grew wider.

* * *

Yay :D I hope you guys liked it.

Thoughts and comments are always welcome. Infact reviews make me wanna write. *hint*

"Yare, yare" means "my, my"

"Matte" means "wait"

and if you were wondering why Kisuke just didn't let Ichigo become a real Soul Reaper it's because a lot of people would be really upset about Ichigo being dead. So his intention was to bring him back to life, not turn him into an Arrancar. ;p


	4. And So The Fight Begins

**I'm not sure about this chapter. o.e**

**oh, and Happy Birthday Ichi! c:**

* * *

**Chapter Four: And So the Fight Begins **

"**Need no one to comply with me through everyone that I defeat,  
Don't need you, Fuck camaraderie, This rage will never go away,  
Hatred fuels my blood, I'll burn ya down, You can't help me,  
I can't trust anyone, See it in my eyes."**

"_**Now I can understand, its sorrow that feeds your lies."**_

**Avenged Sevenfold : Burn It Down**

I stood to my full height and took one giant stride forward. I towered over the green lunatic by a few inches. I sneered, my lip pulled back to reveal sharp, white canines. I'm sure I looked pretty scary but the crazy man just stood there smiling and waving his stupid ass fan. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Theory my ass. Kurosaki is deader than ever! He's a fuckin' Arrancar! I pointed towards the kid's sleeping body while simultaneously trying to blow up the blonde's head with my eyes.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? What the hell I'm I supposed to do with that? Wait, no. This is your problem! I'm leaving." I went to scoop up Nel but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me. Nel moved to stand behind Urahara, poking her head out to watch what was happening like a bashful child.

"Matte, Grimmjow-kun! I'm sure we can work something out, ne?"

I turned, met his gaze and spoke.

"No."

As soon as the word left my mouth an enormous spiritual pressure ripped from the man. Kisuke's power was weighing me down, crushing me, like the entire sky had cracked and fallen on me. It was beginning to get hard to breathe let alone stand. I fell to my knees, desperately trying to get my lungs to function properly. It felt as if an elephant had taken residence on top of my chest. But he just kept smiling at me like he wasn't doing a damned thing.

He's acting like _Aizen._ Trying to use his spiritual pressure to force me into submission, to do what he ordered. I don't like this man.

My head began to feel light and airy. Black spots were dancing in front of my eyes. It wasn't long before the black consumed my vision and I fell into the darkness.

* * *

When I woke everything was blurry. I blinked, attempting to bring my surroundings into focus. Once I could see properly again, I looked around. I was on my back and staring at a paneled ceiling, in my peripheral vision I saw Kurosaki. His mask was gone. Was it all just a dream? Did he really die? Or did he return to normal? I sat up without bothering to inspect the rest of the room and stared down at the sleeping shinigami. His face was relaxed in his slumber, making him look younger. Maybe he really is just a kid. It hadn't occurred to me what his age was. His chest was rising and falling with each breath he took and he snored softly. I felt the urge to brush the stray locks of orange out of his face. Being a creature of instinct I did just that. His hair had grown out since we fought in Las Noches. My hand traveled down from his forehead to cup his cheek, the pad of my thumb tracing his high cheek bones. Kurosaki leaned into the touch and sighed, a smile worked its way onto his face. A small smile of my own tugged at my lips and something in my chest tightened. I removed my hand from his face and brought it up to my chest. My fingers curled as I clawed at the skin. I groaned.

"What's wrong with me?"

I scrubbed my hands over my face as I watched Kurosaki's eyebrows furrow while he mumbled something incoherent in his sleep.

**Wait. Where's my mask?**

Panic began to replace the tight feeling in my chest. Now that I thought about it something else was off. Kurosaki's spiritual pressure wasn't leaking out like a runny faucet. I tried to make my spiritual pressure flare up and out to see if my power was restricted like the shinigami's. It felt like there was a barrier pushing it all back down. Is this why my chest felt constricted? I rose to my feet. The abrupt movement made me feel light headed. I stumbled trying to get to the sliding door in the front of the room. Where's Hat 'n' Clogs? Before I could reach my hand out to open the door it was opened by another. Kisuke. I fell back on my ass with wide eyes. Have my senses dulled too? My chest was heaving as I tried to get my voice to work. My throat was suddenly dry as the dessert that is Hueco Mundo. When I finally got the words to come out, it sounded gravelly and rough.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Shh, Grimmjow-kun. Kurosaki-kun is trying to sleep. Come with me." He beckoned me with a wave of his hand and turned his green robe bellowing up behind him. He didn't look back to see if I was following. A low growl escaped my throat as I stood, and left the room, closing the door behind me. If that fucker did something to take my powers away I will strangle him. There is no way to survive in this world if I can't defend myself properly. Speaking of which-

"Oi! Hat 'n' Clogs! Where the hell is Pantera?"

Instead of walking through the doorway that had been in front of me I ran into something solid. A growl was beginning to build in my chest again. What is wrong with humans? I found that I was starring at the top of another's man chest so I looked up. A man with glasses and tan skin looked back at me. I squinted as the light that bounced off his glasses shone in my eyes.

"Excuse me, Grimmjow-kun, but you need to quiet down. Kurosaki-san needs his rest."

The growl that I had held back ripped from my throat, daring him to do something. "And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" I shoved my index finger into his chest to make a point. The mysterious man held my gaze for a minute before speaking.

"I am Tessai. I work for Urahara Kisuke and I do not answer to _you_, Grimmjow-kun. You will respect the rules that have been put down while you are a guest here."

I scoffed and grabbed the front of the man's shirt and lifted him up off the ground. I turned from the doorway and pressed him against the wall.

"Listen here, _Tessai. _Don't-"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" The little hairs on the back of my neck stood on end when a shrill feminine voice pierced the air. "_What the hell do you think you're doing_?"

I turned to see Nel. She wasn't the child that I had grown accustomed too. What the hell? Nel was a woman. She had a large bust and a curvy figure. Her hair was much longer, ending just below the middle of her back. The mask that usually resided on her head was missing. She wore a green shirt; the color was similar to that of the robe she wore in her child form. Tight pants were molded to her legs. Her feet bare. She currently had her hands on her hips and she was giving me a death glare.

I turned to face the assistant. I dropped him and smoothed the part of his shirt that I had grabbed. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Nel sheepishly. This woman was dangerous when she was pissed. Even in her smaller form she could kick my ass. She smiled sweetly to the tan man and then grabbed the back of my collar. She pulled me through the doorway.

"Oi! What the hell, bitch?"

Nel threw me down in front of a small table. She glared at me then smacked me in the back of the head. Hard. I sneered at her while rubbing at the spot she had hit.

"Damned woman."

"Shut up, Grimmjow! Ichi's tryin' to sleep, you ass." Her voice came out in a hushed hiss. "Have you not heard anything these people have been trying to tell you?"

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Kisuke who was just smiling like a goofball. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him. Nel sat down next to me, giving me one last warning glare.

"I believe you owe me an explanation as to what the hell is going on."

"He was trying to do that when we were on the roof but you're too much of a stubborn prick to listen!"

"Just shut the fuck up, Nel!"

Nel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned back to Urahara refusing to meet my gaze. I would have already decked the bitch if she wasn't stronger than me. As painful as it is for me to admit it, it's the truth. She use to be the Tres Espada, after all.

"If you two are done bickering I would love to explain what's happening." He paused, waiting to see if either of us would protest. When neither of us said anything he continued.

"I'm sure you noticed by now, Grimmjow-kun, that your mask has disappeared, as well as the hole in your abdomen."

I looked down and saw the man spoke the truth. I hadn't even noticed.

"All you're powers have been suppressed in order to keep you from drawing any unwanted attention. The soul society thought all of the Arrancar were dead. However, it seems that's not the case. We don't need them flocking down here and using you as a science experiment. So I've given you and Ms. Nel a gigai. "

He stopped his explanation as Tessai stepped in the room with a tray of tea. He set the tray down on the table and placed a small, green cup in front of everyone before bowing slightly and leaving the room. I stared down at the tea in disgust. I don't understand how people can drink the stuff. Aizen forced us to drink tea during 'family' gatherings. Tch, the physco thought it was a good idea to put ten agitated Espada and their fracción together in a room for bonding time. What a nut. Anyway, the tea tasted like dirt. I looked back up and rose a blue brow in a questioning manner.

"A gigai is an artificial body that allows a soul to remain in the human world and interact with humans. The ones I've equipped you two with are different from the normal gigai. The ones you have suppress your powers, like I mentioned earlier, they also mask your spiritual pressure."

"That's great and all but why the hell am I here?"

"I need your help with Kurosaki-kun."

This man is starting to piss me off.

"Do you realize why I came here in the first place? I came to fight, with the intent to kill. I don't want to help the damn shinigami."

Something in my chest constricted once more and I rubbed at it absently. The human world is fucking with me. I need to get out of here. I was about to stand but something the man said made me stop.

"Huh?"

"He's not a shinigami, he's an Arrancar. Have you forgotten already?"

Nel shook her head. "Grimm isn't very sharp; you'll have to excuse him." I glared at her. She turned her head towards me before she spoke. "Ichigo is also in a gigai. We don't want anyone noticing the change in his aura. It's taken on more of a hollow feel."

My brow furrowed. "Why do you need my help?"

"I can't provide him the training and help he'll need to gain control of his new powers. I'm still not entirely sure what makes your kind tick. I won't be able to help. You and Nel will have to take Kurosaki-kun back to Hueco Mundo and train him."

"Why can't Nel just do it? I can't stand the brat."

"It's not like I'm not going to help. Ichigo protected me without question and he's my friend. I'm not just going to leave him with you. But since you gave him a part of your soul you guys are connected. At least that's what Urahara-san said. He needs you."

I groaned. "I didn't ask for any of this. Just leave him in his gigai and he can carry on with his life."

"Ichigo didn't ask for this either, _Arrancar_. And it's not that simple." Urahara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This situation is such a mess. How am I supposed to tell his family he's dead? They will be devastated."

I frowned. A family?

Nel stood, as did Urahara. She smiled softly at him. "Don't worry, you'll figure something out. We'll take good care of Itsygo. I promise."

"Oh, one more question." I jabbed my thumb in Nel's direction. "Why isn't she a little brat anymore?"

"I forced her into her adult form with a new pill that I had been dying to test out. I won't bother telling you how it works; it'll just go in one ear and out the other. Anyway, she'll be more useful in this state."

"What was that?" I gave him another grin as he left the room to fetch the kid. I sighed and stood up to follow him and Nel. This truly is a mess. Not only am I stuck with the brat but I have to train him. And what about this soul connection shit?

Fuck me.

When I reached the room Kurosaki was in, the other two were just standing there staring at him. They looked up at me like it was my duty to haul his fat ass back to Hueco Mundo. The pair continued to stare so I resigned myself to my fate. Lazy asses. I huffed and crouched down to scoop up the kid. I held him bridal style, his head resting on my left shoulder. Nel giggled when he stirred and buried his head into the crook of my neck. I scrunched my nose. His hair brushed against my jaw leaving a tingling feeling behind.

"One more thing." I turned to Urahara with a questioning glance. He handed Pantera and Gamuza to Nel. Where did she get her zanpaktou? "Come with me. The training room below the shop hides spiritual pressure, so you can shed your gigai there."

We followed the man out of the room and down the hall. He led us down a ladder, which was extremely fucking hard carrying Kurosaki's fat ass. The room was huge. It had rocks of various shapes and sizes everywhere. The ground was rough and dirty. It even had its own fake sky, just like Las Noches. You could see that the room had been used to train before. Some of the larger rocks had been damaged and there were craters in the ground. The room expanded out around us for miles. This crazy bastard would have something like this under his shop.

Kisuke smiled at us. Without warning he smashed the end of his cane into my forehead, followed by Nel and Ichigo. I stumbled back from the force and barely caught Kurosaki's soul body before he crashed to the ground. He didn't even move a muscle. I snorted. The kid's a heavy sleeper. The gigai lay discarded on the ground like empty shells. I guess that's what they really are. A shell to hide in.

"Well, Grimmjow-kun, Ms. Nel. Thank you for all your help."

I ignored him and threw Kurosaki over my shoulder so I could open a Garuganta. I walked into the dark hole and sighed. Nel followed close behind after waving goodbye.

* * *

I inwardly groaned. Who the hell is talking? I rolled over in the - bed? and sprawled across mattress. The heat in the room is stifling. I kicked off the heavy blankets and rolled over onto my stomach burying my face into the pillows. Everything ached. What the hell had I been doing before this? I searched my mind but everything came up fuzzy. Did I fall asleep on the couch? Maybe that's why I hurt. I must've gone up to bed without realizing it.

I could hear light footsteps come my way before I felt someone's gaze on me.

Goat face? No, he would've attacked me by now.

Yuzu or Karin? Maybe it's time for breakfast. My stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

"Later, stomach. I'm sleepy still." I muttered. After rolling onto my back once more I opened my eyes. My breath caught in my throat as two piercing gazes met my eyes. Well, it's obvious that I am not in my bed. Suddenly being attacked by my old man seemed way better than this. The Sexta's deep rumbling voice found my ears.

"'Bout damn time, Kurosaki."

Nel just smiled at me and Grimmjow glared. I pulled the blankets over my head and shut my eyes.

_It's just a dream, it's just a dream. _

Someone tugged the blankets causing me to roll off the mattress and land on the hard, cold floor with a thump. Okay, so it's not a dream and now my ass hurts too. I looked up at the culprit (Grimmjow, of course) and scowled.

"What the hell am I doing here with you two? "

Nel's smile was replaced with a frown. "We need to talk." She extended her hand to me and I took it gratefully. Once I was on my feet my stomach spoke up again. I looked up at Nel sheepishly as she laughed.

"Alright, food first." I nodded my head and followed her into the small kitchen. It was quaint with the bare necessities. Stove, sink, fridge and some counter space. Everything was white. No surprise there.

"Oi, dumbass. Human food isn't gunna help him right now." I turned to face Grimmjow, who had his arms crossed over his chest looking grumpy.

"Oh, yeah." Nel was frowning again.

I was starting to get pissed off. No one was telling me anything. "What the hell is going on?" Grimmjow and Nel were glaring at each other like they were playing a mental game of rock-paper-scissors to see who would tell me the news. I was growing tired of their game. Just when I thought I was going to have to beat the information out of them Grimmjow spoke.

"You're dead."

My scowl deepened as I questioned his sanity. "I'm not dead. I'm right here." He probably is insane.

"No, you are. I killed you. You're an Arrancar now."

I shook my head in denial and turned to Nel. She gave me a small smile and shook her head in the positive.

"Stop fucking with me!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stalked forward.

"Do you not remember anything? We fought, you lost, and I killed you." He grabbed my wrist and tugged me through a doorway. He shoved me in front of the bathroom mirror. The agitated Sexta ripped my top right off my body and threw the tattered remains to the ground. I starred wide eye at the gaping hole in my abdomen. It was identical to Grimmjow's. He stuck his hand through the hole and wiggled his fingers. I shuddered as a tingling sensation ran up my spine.

"See? Hollow hole." Next he tapped the mask that was stuck to the left side of me face. It ended an inch or two below my eye and sloped down to a point at my nose. I pushed my over grown bangs back and saw that it only came to my hair line. This one looked like my like my Visard mask. It had the same red lines underneath my eye and above it. I let my bangs drop as I continued to stare in the mirror. Grimmjow stood behind watching my face. I saw Nel peaking around the door frame. My eyes hardened as to not give away what I was feeling.

"What happened."

The older Arrancar gave an exasperated sigh. "I already told you, I killed you. You really are a slow one, shinigami." He smiled widely. "Opps, old habits die hard."

The eye that was behind my mask flashed gold before turning gold completely. Grimmjow's eyes widen for a fraction of a second. My hands were balled into fists, my blunt nails digging in to the skin of my palm. I sneered.

"Don't give me that bullshit Grimmjow! I'm going to ask one more time. What happened?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself again, Kurosaki."

That was it. I snapped. This monster had killed me, took me away from my family and now I'm a monster. How can I protect my sisters? What about my friends? My shinigami duties? I've failed everyone.

Before Grimmjow even realized what had happened, I had dug my hand into his chest and threw him through the wall of the bathroom and the living room. He landed on his back outside in a puff of sand. I was on him in a second, my hand wrapped around his throat. He looked up at me with surprised blue eyes. I grabbed a fist full of his sky blue hair and slammed his head into the gorund.

Words couldn't explain how much anger had welled up inside me. It took over, controlled me, and compelled me to kill whoever caused the feeling. I haven't been this dead set on killing someone since I figured out Ginjō and Tsukishima. Underneath it all was a heart wrenching sadness and guilt that I couldn't be there to protect the ones I loved and cared about. I let my mom slip through my fingers; I won't let something like that happen ever again especially over some damned, self-centered, good for nothing, Arrancar.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. I yelled in his face demanding answers. Demanding that he fix what he did to me. I stood wrapping my hand around his throat once more; I shoved him into the wall. The force I had put behind that made cracks spring out around Grimmjow's body. Angry tears fell down my face, leaving tracks in their wake.

"**You took me from them! For what? All for the sake of your stupid fucking fight. What the **_**hell**_** is wrong with you Grimmjow? What did I ever do to you? I saved your ass, why can't you just leave me alone! Do you have any idea what you've done? They need **_**me**_**!"**

I kept screaming at him and thrashing him about. Apparently he had had enough because he kicked me in the gut and sent me flying. This time he had his hand around my throat. I gasped, my cries stopped by his hand.

"Listen here, Kurosaki Ichigo! You're fucking pathetic! You are _weak_." He snarled before he spat in my face.

My lungs burned, every cell in my body screaming for me to breathe. Black invaded my vision. It soon faded when Grimmjow was pulled away by a very angry looking Nel. She yelled at him. He stormed off, slamming the door to his room so hard the white wood splintered.

Nel pulled me into her lap and stroked my hair, mumbling reassuring things into my ear. I couldn't focus on her voice though. I felt like fish out of water as I drew oxygen into my lungs. I wrapped my arms around the only person in Hueco Mundo I could trust. Broken sobs racked my body before dying down to hiccups and silent tears. I fell asleep in Nel's embrace listening to Grimmjow's cero blast through the walls of Las Noches.

* * *

Well o.e I feel like Grimm is a little bipolar in the first part. I can't seem to get the chapters to be longer. ._. i feel like i need to be more descriptive or have them talk more about what they're feeling. OHS WELL

I'm unsure about how I made Ichigo react. I figured if something like this happened he would feel hopeless. Kinda like when Tsukishima messed with all his friends and his family. Ya know how he was before Rukia showed up? That's how I picture this to be. Tell me what you guys think. :3

OH and i've figured out where i'm going to go with the story. The problem is getting there. I'm excited. Now that Ichigo's an Arrancar i got to come up with his resurrección. :D it's awesome. I wanna know what you guys think it's gunna be.


	5. Welcome To the Family

I'm happy with this chapter. [: I hope you guys enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Five: Welcome to the Family**

**Hold me now; I need to feel relief, like I never wanted anything.  
I suppose I'll let this go & find a reason I'll hold on to.  
I'm so ashamed of defeat & I'm out of reason to believe in me.  
I'm out of trying to get by. **

**I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here & I'm not well.  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living, right on the wrong side of it all.**

**I can't face myself when I wake up & look inside a mirror.**  
**I'm so ashamed of that thing.**  
**I suppose I'll let it go until I have something more to say for me.**  
**I'm so afraid of defeat & I'm out of reason to believe in me.**

**Seether : The Gift **

* * *

I had ended up in Aizen's throne room out of habit.

I stood there staring at his stupid ass 'throne' for God knows how long. I had calmed down since my spat with Kurosaki but my chest ached again. Wait. He shoved his hand in it. That's why. I looked down to see dried blood where the wound was. It would be gone soon.

I left with my hands buried deep in the pockets of my Hakama; my foot falls echoing in the large room.

Stupid Kurosaki. I saved his ass, not that he knows but still. The brat should be grateful that I haven't blown him to bits with my cero. That one's got a smart ass mouth and it bugs me to no end. And Nel. What crawled up her ass and died? She should be happy, I saved Kurosaki for her. She's so god damn protective of him too. I try to dish out what he gave to me and suddenly it's all my fault. Where's the logic in that? Who's this 'they' that Kurosaki needs to protect. His family? If they can't protect themselves they deserve to die. The stupid shinigami can defend themselves for the most part, they don't need him either. His ego is so inflated. He acts like his some dumbass hero trying to save the damn day all the time, wavin' his giant ass sword around screaming about Getsuga Tenshou. Fuckin' tard. It's like he thinks the world revolves around him. He thinks he's better than everyone. With his stupid mud colored eyes he looks down on everyone. It pisses me off. Who does he think he is? He's a fuckin' substitute shinigami in high school, that's what. The twit isn't even the real deal.

My feet took my through the labyrinth like halls until I had unconsciously brought myself back to my room. Fuck. I stood in the doorway amongst the remains of the door, the white shards crunching under my feet. There was a gaping hole in the wall where Ichigo had thrown me through it. Sand and chunks of wall littered the ground. The light from outside poured into the dim room allowing me to see the dust and sand flitter in the air. My eyes swiveled to my bed. Kurosaki and Nel were together. The kid seemed to be asleep and Nel watched me from under the covers.

"We should switch rooms." I nodded; she sat up, and crawled out of the bed. I strode over to the side of the bed with my hands still buried in my pockets. I lifted my leg, so it was bent at the knee. Kurosaki was sleeping on his stomach with his ass stuck up in the air. Drool ran down from the corner of his mouth as he snored softly. Perfect. My leg extended, toes pointed. My toes were first to make impact followed by my heel. The force sent him into the wall, ass first. I smirked as his eyes opened and landed on me. He stood from the bed, his left eye glowing gold and he sneered. I laughed in his face. Nel sent me a disapproving stare before taking Ichigo's hand leading him to the hall. Unhidden mirth danced in my eyes as I tried to hold back my laugh. I grabbed an extra set of my clothes for the kid and threw them over my shoulder. I had fucked up his shinigami drab. Not that I minded staring at his naked torso. My laughter tore from my throat and filled the empty halls. Suddenly Kuroaski stopped, looked over his shoulder as he sent a back kick into my family jewels.

"Now who's laughing?" Nel giggled and Kurosaki smirked but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You little shit."

I cupped my junk, protecting it from further attacks. I eyed their retreating backs wearily.

Kurosaki has a nice ass.

After the pain subsided I followed them down the hall. We ended up in Starrk's room. His was the biggest, him bein' the Primera Espada and all. He had an extra bed in there for his brat, Lilynette?

Nel and Ichigo can share.

Once we were all there I threw Ichigo's clothes onto what I deemed his and Nel's bed.

"Go take a shower," I pointed to the bathroom. "You smell like ass. You can borrow some of my clothes. After that we're going hunting."

"Fuck you, Grimmjow."

"In the shower?" He blushed. How cute.

He stormed past me, not before ramming his body into my shoulder. He slammed the bathroom door behind him. I smirked, Nel rolled her eyes.

* * *

Stupid fucking Grimmjow.

I stomped up to the nice sized shower and yanked back the shower curtain. After turning the water on full blast, I slid to the floor with a deep sigh.

I fucking hate it here. Everything is blindingly white. All wrapped in a false sense of security with a pretty black bow on top. Now I have to wear it. Why did the damn Arrancar have to fuck up my clothes? And where did Nel get street clothes? I bet Kisuke got them for her.

And the depressing part about everything is that Grimmjow is right. I'm pathetic, I am weak. If I can't protect myself how can I protect my friends and family? I'm worthless. All my training, sweat, tears blood, for what? Spending the rest of eternity with Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez and Nel, that's it. I can't go back to the Soul Society. They're all tight asses, they'll shun me. I'm Arrancar, a hollow. Everything they try so desperately to defeat.

Then there's Yuzu, Karin. Dad. I've let them down. I can't be there for them.

I lifted my hands, dragging the pads of my fingers across the smooth surface of my mask.

My hollow. He's pushing on the walls I've built up. He's in the forefront of my mind; I can hear his voice mocking me, telling me not to slip up, 'King'. What if he takes over and I become a monster again? What if I go after the ones I love first? Just like Inoue's brother. They've been through so much and they're still just kids. And for fucks sake, goat face is more childish than they are. What's he gunna do?

There are physical signs that he's there. My eye. It turns gold when I'm mad. I saw it, in the mirror, when Grimmjow told me what I am. How much will it take to push me over the edge? With the way Grimmjow is, it might not take long.

The steam rolling out from the shower brought me out of my head and I stood. I peeled back the sky blue shower curtain but before I could even step into it something hit me in the back of my head. My eye twitched and I turned to see Grimmjow, who was eye rapping me very animatedly. I shrieked, in a very manly man way of course, and pulled the shower curtain so it covered up my junk. He laughed. At this point I could feel my face light up.

"Nice ass Kurosaki! You're not bad below the belt either." His laughter filled the entire room and rang in my ears. I stood there staring at him, willing him to go away. It seemed my prayers had been answered. He went to leave the room but turned around at the last second. Oh, fuck me.

"Oh, and Kurosaki. Don't drop the soap." One devilish smirk and wink later he was out the door.

My whole face was red including the tips of my ears. Jack ass. I looked to the floor and saw the clothes he was lending me. Near the door, was Zangetsu. But it wasn't in its normal state. It was held in a blood red sheath, I pulled out the blade and it was the deep onyx that only came with my Bankai. It was slim, the hilt matching the hilt in my Bankai form, black threading with deep red patches. After replacing it in its sheath I stepped under the warm spray of the water. I took a deep breath and tilted my head back, letting the water wash away my worries. At least for a moment.

Once I was finished attempting to wash away my problems I stepped out, deciding that I could not deal with wearing all white. I dried my body, then my hair. I donned my shinigami Hakama, it was in good condition. Plus Grimmjow's Hakama would fall off my hips. Then he would laugh at me, Nel probably would too. I slid Zangetsu through the white sash that held my bottoms up, the chain at the end of the hilt clinking together. I ripped the sleeves off Grimmjow's jacket. They would be too long, and I wasn't about to start rolling up my sleeves like the Sexta. I turned the clothing inside out to reveal the black interior, which is now the exterior. I then rolled the collar over to show white. The jacket was big enough to cover my entire chest, only leaving a sliver of skin to be seen. The gaping hole in my stomach however could not be hidden with fabric.

* * *

When Kurosaki came out that bathroom I couldn't help but stare. Steam rolled out from behind him and danced around his form. His unruly orange locks, still damp, were plastered to his neck and forehead, spikes stuck up every which way. The water turned it to a deep burnt orange. His cheeks were tinted red from the warmth of the shower making his cinnamon freckles stand out across his nose and cheeks. Rose petal lips were parted slightly.

He had transformed my uniform and it fit his body to the tee. The kid ripped the sleeves away to showcase toned, tan arms. Then flipped it inside out so it was black, making the orange mass atop his head stand out even more. The jacket showed little of his chest and abdomen, leaving the hollow hole out in the open. His shinigami Hakama was slung low on his hips, Zangetsu at his side.

Nel squealed exclaiming how good Kurosaki looked. His eyes were locked on mine as she pulled him into a hug. I returned his gaze full force, he blushed.

When had I started thinking of Kurosaki as attractive? My brows furrowed a frown tugging at my lips. He looked away when Nel let go, his attention on her. He smiled at her; it still wasn't reaching his eyes though. I think he tries to smile for Nel, so she doesn't worry. A pang flared in my chest before dying done as quickly as it came. Kurosaki's not happy?

And why do I care? Never mind – I don't care how he feels.

"Let's go, Kurosaki."

I left the room without waiting to see if he followed. I heard Nel tell him that she would see him later, and then he was trailing behind me. We traveled through the halls in silence, me leading the way and Kurosaki following like a lost puppy.

He's starting to piss me off. This isn't the fiery kid I know.

Once we reached the entrance I shoved the doors open and trudged through the mild white sand. I hate the sand. It gets everywhere; you can never get rid of it. Sucks to fight in too. It grinds into your wounds and stings like a bitch.

I looked over my shoulder to check on Kurosaki. He was being awfully quiet. You think he would be asking shit tons of annoying questions. But no. He's walking like he's been defeated, like he's got no fight left in him. His head lowered, bangs covering his eyes. He keeps fucking with the chain on his sword. Tch.

We finally made it out of Las Noches and into the real Hueco Mundo. No fake sky and clouds. Dark sky, moon, lifeless trees and hollows. Food. We'll have to go farther out though; the hollows tend to stray from the walls Las Noches. Pussies.

"Kurosaki." I saw him look up out of the corner my eye. I turned around, so I was in his face. I searched his face for any emotion.

"Such sad eyes, Kuroaski. I want to cut them out."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Where's the fire? The passion, the hatred? Do you not feel anything?" his eye glowed a soft blue before it died down and returned to a flat, dull brown. Am I seeing things?

"What do you care, Grimmjow?"

He shoved past me and continued on. This time I followed behind him.

He's right. Why should I care? I don't.

"When I killed you," He looked over his shoulder, but turned and kept going. "a crazy ass guy in green came."

"Kisuke?"

"Yeah, him. He said there was a way to help you, to save you." I paused. Why am I telling him this?

"You did this to me?" His voice was flat, lifeless.

"You were supposed to become a human. The soul thing went wrong, I guess. My soul made you an Arrancar."

"I have your soul?"

"Only part."

He stopped and looked at me. A soft smile on his face, this time it was shown in his eyes. There was sadness there but overwhelming gratitude shone through. His left eye glowed blue again.

"Thank you, Grimmjow." My heart fluttered. The hell?

"Why? Didn't I ruin everything for you? I'm a monster, a bastard, selfish. Isn't that what you think? I didn't even want to help you." He turned away and continued through the desert.

"I heard your voice, before I went out. You sounded worried, scared even. I know there's something good in you, you're not a monster."

"I don't care about- "

He cut me off. "Why didn't Nel come with?" His tone of voice told me he was done talking about what happened. I huffed.

"She went to see if she could find any reiastu packs in Szayel's lab. It's like eating hollow. We consume them for their reiastu. But the pink haired freak made this packs that have balls of condensed reiastu so we didn't have to go out for food."

"Oh."

"Speaking of food-" I stepped on a tail of a hollow that looked like a lizard, I then grabbed it by its tail with my thumb and forefinger.

"Yo, Kurosaki. Look here." He faced me and eyed the small hollow wearily.

"Small fry hollow are like snacks, ne? They don't do much for ya." I tilted my head back, opened my mouth and dropped the hollow into my mouth. It slid down my throat. I looked at Kurosaki's face and gave him a feral smirk. He looked disgusted.

"Aw, c'mon Kurosaki. It's not that bad."

"No thanks, I think I'll continue to hope that Nel finds those pack things you were talking about."

"Suit yourself, but those things won't last forever." He shrugged and kept going. I caught up with him, matching his stride. He kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I rolled my own eyes.

We walked in silence till the cry of a hollow ripped through the air. I smiled and looked at Kurosaki. He rose a slim orange brow in a questioning manner.

"Follow me." He nodded and I took off with my sonído. He was close behind. I stopped in front of the hollow. He was an ugly fucker. It was a few inches taller than me, long limbs and a small torso. I smiled at it and ripped off its arms before it could even register my presence. A spray of black blood came from his shoulder. I kicked his mask sending him flying before he could react.

Kurosaki watched on with wide doe eyes. I took a giant bite out of the arm, dark liquid dripping from my mouth and down my chin. I couldn't take it anymore. His face. Oh God. My laughter ripped from my throat and filled the silence. I dropped the hollow's limb to clutch my stomach- wait, never mind. I fell to the ground, tears filling in my eyes. The damn sand had gotten everywhere. In my pants, in my hair, on my dick. That's not a good feeling. After I calmed down I looked up at Kurosaki who still had horrified expression on his face. Chuckles kept escaping my lips as I tried to catch my breath.

I held up the arm, blood dripping down the limb on to me. "Ah, c'mon Kurosaki. Taste like chicken." I smirked at him.

"Grimmjow, you've got blood and sand all over you. And there's no way in hell I'd eat someone's arm."

"Kurosaki, they don't feel anything but pain and emptiness."

"Yeah, well, whatever. Let's go back. Maybe Nel found something more appetizing." He extended his hand to me and I took it after dropping the arm to the ground. He gave me a devilish smirk that lit up his eyes, gold flecks shining through. Before I had time to question his smirk he was off, racing ahead of me. I laughed and took off after him. His legs were moving in long strides, his arms pumping at his side. Orange locks flew from his face and wiped out behind him. He was smiling. My heart beat against my chest when I saw his face. Had I caused that smile? I picked up the pace, and gained a small lead. My own smile eating up my face. I don't know why just didn't use sonído. But this was nice. Kurosaki pulled in front of me and burst through the doors of Las Noches. He stopped in front of the nearest wall, placing a hand against it for support. He was laughing and trying to catch his breath at the same time.

When had we gotten back inside the walls of Las Noches? I was so focused on Kurosaki I didn't even notice. What's wrong with me?

He looked up at me with that damned smile. It felt like my ribs were closing in on my lungs and smashing my heart. I could hear the blood running through my veins. My heart, it beat wildly in my chest, it ached. I scratched at the smooth skin there.

"Grimmjow?"

"Huh?"

"I was talking dumbass. I don't know the way back to the room."

"Oh.", was all I said before I started walking without looking back.

Kurosaki is making me weak. His voice stuck in my head, his face, his body, taunted me behind closed lids.

'_**Thank you, Grimmjow.'**_ It bounced around in my skull, stuck on replay. Why should he thank me? I came to kill him; I didn't want to bring him back. I am destruction. I destroy everything I touch.

His smile and his eyes were glued to my eyelids. Every time I blinked he was there, smiling at me. I don't deserve that smile. His family and friends are worthy of his love and kindness, of his smile. Not me.

A hand was on my shoulder, shaking me. "Grimm!"

"What?" I snapped.

"Pay attention, you ass!" Nel. When did we get back to the room?

"I found the reiastu packs!" I scrubbed my hands over my face and looked over at Kurosaki. He was looking at the box over flowing with our food.

"Take this Ichigo." Nel tossed him a pack and smiled. He tore open the white, shiny wrapper with his teeth. Inside was a pink ball of condensed reiastu. The pink matched Szayel's hair. Freak.

He took a small bite then scrunched his nose up. Nel's smile grew wider and I laughed at his expression.

"Welcome to the family, kid."

* * *

From here on out, updates might be slower. I've got school coming up, and i've got after school activities that'll last for atleast half the year. I'll be home late, then i get to get up super early to put my little brother on the bus. I'm gunna be dead tired. x.x

Anyways, drop a review. I like to hear what you guys have to say and i love to talk with you. It makes my day.


	6. Diamond In The Rough

I'm **so** _sorry_ you guys. D: I haven't updated in forever. I feel horrible about it. I know it sucks to wait for a new chapter. I've been so busy and when i have free time, I just wanna sleep. This chapter was really hard for me to get out. I had writters block and then once i found the direction i was going It took me forever to actually write it out. This chapter is short and I'm not haappy with it, but there's some important information in there. I hope you guys enjoy and continue to stick around.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Diamond In The Rough**

Grimmjow is avoiding me. I'm sure of it.

I've hardly seen him since he welcomed me to the 'family'. He hasn't said more than a few words to me in a span of three days. I assume he just wonders around Las Noches because the last time I checked there isn't much to do here. Aren't we supposed to be training?

I asked Nel about it. She just shrugged. She says that Grimmjow's been acting strange lately. That he's withdrawn and distracted. Not all the way here. I had thought that was normal for him. The only time he isn't like that is when he's fighting or messing with people. He's extremely alert, like you're his prey.

I'm currently lying on me and Nel's bed with my legs in the air, pressed against the wall, the other half of me on the bed. I watched Nel as she did cartwheels across the room, my position making everything look upside down. This is giving me a headache. I rolled over on to my stomach and turned my attention to Grimmjow's bed. His bed was on the opposite side of the room, it was also pressed against the wall like ours. His back was facing me. I tried to get him to turn by using the force; it worked.

The Sexta kicked off the white blankets angrily, rolling over in the bed so he sat facing me. Nel stopped her cartwheels, landing on her butt to watch Grimmjow. He shot me a death glare, his blue eyes piercing. Grimmjow, stood to his feet, walked across the room and crouched right in front of me so we were face to face.

My heart was trying to jump out of my chest and the only thing my brain could comprehend was the swirling azure eyes in front of me. There were so many different shades of blue, all thrown together to create an ocean of color. His eyes are really expressive too.

He's pissed.

A low, animal, like growl rumbled from his chest as he brought his hand up to flick me in between the eyes. That brought me out of my trance, my brows furrowed and I scowled.

"What the hell?"

"Didn't your mama teach ya that starin' is rude?" A blush rose to my cheeks even though I told it to stay the fuck down. His eyes searched my face as I stumbled for a response. He beat me to it. He rose and headed for the door. He threw out a, "See ya 'round Kurosaki, Nel." Before waving and disappearing down the hall. I frowned at the doorway.

"What crawled up his ass and died?"

Nel flopped down on the bed, her head resting on my butt.

"He likes you, haven't I told you before?"

I scoffed. "Grimmjow, like _me?_ The last time I checked he was very eager to kill me."

"You're so oblivious Ichi. Inoue likes you too, a lot. Did you know that?"

I sputtered, moving from underneath Nel's head, rearranging myself to sit above her. She looked up at me, rolling her hazel eyes.

"No way! Inoue?"

"Yeah, ya nut. She's practically head over heels in love with ya!"

I shook my head. "Nah, she's like a sister. That's weird."

"We're off topic." She poked my nose. "What do you think about Mr. Sexta Espada?"

"Grimmjow's – uhh, I dunno Nel, what the hell do you want me to say? It's Grimmjow. He's loud, brash and annoying. He's got the emotional maturity of a two year old and he's an ass."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, but he's also funny, and he can be sweet and caring. He just has a different way of showing it. Plus, he's drop dead gorgeous." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and laughed when a blush spilled onto my cheeks. The giggling girl reached up to cup my cheek, and smiled. "See! You think he's cute too!"

I shoved her hand away, scowled, turning my head from her knowing gaze.

"No, I don't think he's 'drop dead gorgeous'. I just think he's a very attractive male. There's nothing else to it. Besides I like chicks. Boobs and stuff." I looked back down at her.

"You're a liar." She narrowed her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her. "But do you see the way he looks at you?"

"Whatever, I don't care. And aren't you guys supposed to be training me?"

Nel shot up off the bed, and turned to face me. "I totally forgot! I'm supposed to meditate with you. Kisuke said it would help with your inner hollow."

I groaned. "Great."

She instructed me to sit in the middle of the room, I did so and she sat with her back pressed to mine. "Now, let your thoughts take you away till your mind is at peace, and all is silent. Then you should be able to enter Jinzen, okay?"

"Yeah, I've done it before. Let's get this over with, ne?"

She hummed in response leaving me to my thoughts. I really don't want to confront my ass of a hollow. Speaking of asses – Grimmjow. How could he like me? I'm plain, ordinary Kurosaki Ichigo. Well, except for the whole 'I'm an ex-Shinigami turned Arrancar' thing. Grimmjow's everything_ but_ normal. He's a loud mouth jerk who isn't afraid to say anything on his mind. I think he lacks a brain to mouth filter. He's got exotic looks, what with his gravity defying sky blue hair, tanned skin and his ever changing eyes. It doesn't make sense for him to think of me more than an acquaintance. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought less of me. Besides, he could get any one he wants. Why me?

"Hey, Nel?"

"Mm?"

"Why does Grimmjow like me?"

"You're everything he isn't. Ever wonder why he won't shut about hating your eyes? He sees himself in your eyes and I guess he doesn't like what he sees. But you've got what he doesn't, and he likes _that_. I'm not sure he understands it though."

I'm everything he isn't? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"_**Oi, King?"**_

Black gave way to my inner world. I found myself sitting on the smooth glass of a building. Dark clouds loomed over head, promising rain.

"_**Do ya like dick?"**_

"Go away."I turned around, searching for my carbon copy and the old man. What the hell?

"_**Nah, I'm good, thanks."**_I could _hear_ his fucking creepy ass grin. _**"If ya say ya like 'boobs 'n' stuff' why're ya all worked up 'bout big blue"' **_

"I'm not worked up. It's just weird."I gave up on finding them and watched the clouds' reflection in the glass. They would come when they were ready.

"_**Yer such a bitch, King! Drop a pair 'n' ask 'em 'bout it."**_

"It's not that easy. What if Nel is just crazy and she's seeing things? He could get really offended, and then he would pound my ass into the ground!"

"_**That's the problem. Yer weak. And if you don't step it up soon, I'm takin' over."**_

"I know." I frowned.

The air in front of me became distorted and blurred before three forms appeared. There were two large wolves: One with milky white fur and strange gold eyes gleaming with mischief. The other was dark as night, maroon eyes filled with wisdom and experience. The large panther In between the two threw me off. Its fur was sleek and as blue as the sky, blue like Grimmjow's – Oh.

"Old man Zangetsu?"

"_Yes?" _I blinked. I heard his voice, but his mouth wasn't moving.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you guys wolves? And what the hell are you doing here?" I pointed to the blue beast with wide eyes. A growl erupted from the blue cat.

"_You have a part of Grimmjow's soul. Why wouldn't I be here?" _There was a flash, of light and in the next moment the large cat was on top of me. Her paws pressed into my shoulders, black claws sank through my make shift jacket and scraped my skin. Deadly teeth applied a slight pressure to the soft skin of my neck; a low rumbling warning growl was emitted.

"_I will not hesitate to kill you. Do not mess with me." _

A gray nose nudged the panther, motioning her to move. She nipped at the white wolf's ear before trotting off to lie next to Zangetsu. I sat up to face my hollow.

"_**Listen up King. This isn't a joke, ne? Kitty over there ain't gunna tolerate weakness. We're creatures of instinct 'n' we won't stand ta be the horse for a weakling. Got me? Now go bug the shit outta Big Blue. Ya need ta start your trainin'." **_

I gave him a curt nod and rose to my feet, determined. I faded out from my inner world but his voice rang in my head.

"_**Oh and King, one last thing."**_

"_Yeah?"_

"_**It's raining."**_

For fucks sake, I feel like a love sick teenager. Is that what I am? No. I'm a king and I'm definitely not in love. I just think he's hot. I wanna fuck 'em into the ground. I don't like _him_. I like his body. Yeah. He's an annoying brat anyway. Who likes that? He keeps starin' at me with those eyes. It bugs the shit outta me. I can feel his eyes on me and it makes my heart pick up so I can hear it poundin' in my ears. I can't stand it. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate? I can't hear anything else except my heart and his stupid voice playing in my head like a horrible song. Every time I close my eyes I see him. He's gunna be the death of me. For real. I can't train him like this.

"Like what?"

"What the hell Kurosaki?" I frowned. I must have said that last part out loud.

"Fight me, Grimmjow."

"What? No." He scowled, his brows furrowing. "Listen here, Kurosaki. Yer still –" His fist flew through the air coming dangerously close to my face. I ducked, his leg shot out to trip me up. In an instant I was on the ground, my breath knocked from my lungs. Kurosaki sitting on top of me with his face all close didn't help me regain it either. My heart was pounding and adrenaline was running through my veins.

"Listen here, _Jaegerjaquez_. I'm not messing around. We _will_ fight. I don't care if you think I'm weak, I don't care if you're afraid to hurt me. Let's do this." He stood up and extended his hand to me. I sneered in response and stood on my own. I didn't give him a warning before I started my attack. I sent a series of punches and kicks, my last kick catching him in the chest. It sent him through the wall and into the sand. My eyes searched for his insane hair amongst all the dust. I found him trying to stand, blood dribbling down his chin. He wiped at it with the back of his hand and smirked.

"Is that all ya got, kitty cat?"

I titled my head back as my laughter bounced off the walls in the empty corridor.

"Who the hell do ya think yer talkin' to?" I gave him a shit eating grin before coming after him. This time he pulled his obsidian zanpaktou out to block my advances. His eyes resembled hardened amber as he concentrated on my attacks. I threw punch after punch but he kept blocking. I got bored and drew my zanpaktou. Kurosaki leapt back to dodge my thrust. I grinned at him before jumping and coming down on top of him. He hadn't expected that attack; as a result his sword came up late causing my own sword to cut the skin above his right eye. A bright orange lock fluttered off into the air as blood ran into his amber eye. His scowl deepened when he saw the hair fall into the sand.

"If ya don't pay attention princess, I'm gunna cut off all yer pretty hair." I shot him a feral grin.

Our zanpaktou collided once more, both blades battling for dominance.

* * *

*Jinzen is sword meditation; it takes the shinigami into their inner world

**I wrote a short, cute one-shot. It's called 'The Warmth'. Check it out, and tell me what you think.**

Gah, i hope you guys enjoyed. x.x Leave me a review? Tell me what you think, ne? Also, if you'd like you can give me ideas for different things Grimm, Ichi and Nel could do in Las Noches. It can be anything. I need ideas to help fill in the gaps between the main events.

I love you guys. Thanks for all your support and thanks for waiting on me. Hope ya stick around.


	7. Stuck On You

**This chapter is short & sweet. Hope it's worth the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Stuck On You **

**You and I go on at each other like we're going on war,**

**You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door,**

**You and I are so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score,**

**You and I get sick; I know that we can't do this anymore,**

**But baby there you go again; there you go again making me love you.**

**Maroon 5 : One More Night**

I pushed Zangetsu forward, attempting to shove off Grimmjow's attack. His devilish grin was eating up the lower half of his face; azure eyes wide with excitement. Grimmjow brought his hand up and pushed on his blade with the palm of his hand. The extra force sent me further outside the wall. I dug my heels in the sand, stopping when I was knee deep. He rushed forward, sword held high above his head and shining in the fake sunlight. The pointed tip sliced through my shoulder like butter, coating Pantera in dark crimson blood. I felt my face contort into an expression of rage as I brought my hand up to my wounded shoulder. The sticky liquid soaked in my jacket and seeped through the gaps in my fingers. I pulled my legs from the sand as blood dripped down my arm making it hard to grip my sword properly. Grimmjow smiled at me, his pointed teeth gleaming. My heart fluttered in my chest as my eyes met his.

"C'mon now, princess. Don't disappoint me." His smile grew; my heart beat faster.

"Fuck you, Grimmjow."

"Nah, fuck _you_, Kurosaki. I don't do bottom."

If possible his grin grew wider as he raised his right leg, spun on his left and brought his muscular leg in the air, toes pointed so his foot was flat. His foot connected with my face as he executed his spinning back kick. My head snapped to the side, blood flying from my nose. I quickly recovered with a thrust to his torso. He did a side step then promptly followed through with a side kick to my ribs. I heard a distinct crack as my body flew through the air. My lungs felt like they had burst into flames. I landed in the sand, dust bellowing up around me and acting as a veil.

Every fiber of my being was telling me that raising my sword against this man was wrong. The edges around the hole in my stomach burned. My chest felt constricted. Is this the affects of being bound to Grimmjow?

I coughed; crimson spilling from my mouth and coating my lips. I wheezed as I tried to bring air into my lungs. I pulled myself from the ground, wincing as sand found its way into my open wound. I could see Grimmjow dancing on the balls of his feet, fists raised in front of his face while Pantera lay discarded nearby. I raised a questioning brow but he just smirked before flying forward with deadly accurate punches.

"I don't need Pantera to beat yer sorry ass into the ground!"

I grit my teeth as I felt his knuckles graze my cheek. Once I quickly side stepped with my sonído I brought my palm up to block his next attack. I pushed his wrist, his fist brushing over the tip of my nose before I wrapped my own fingers around him. I tightened my grip and pulled as I raised my knee to meet his abdomen. After that blow he continued to fall forward. I twisted my body sending a back kick into the middle of his back. Grimmjow flew face first into the sand and continued to tumble further out into Hueco Mundo. I was standing above him in an instant. The tip of my onyx sword was pressed into the hollow of his throat, nicking the soft skin there and drawing dark blood. Wild azure eyes sent invisible daggers my way as a scowl marred Grimmjow's handsome features. The growl that rumbled from his throat reminded me of a caged animal.

"Let's go Kuroaski! Finish me."

Conflicting feelings bubble up in me as the burning in my chest intensified. I shook my head 'no' causing shaggy orange locks to fan out.

"Tch, pussy."

In one swift movement Grimmjow yanked my sword from his throat and tossed it aside before pulling my down and pinning myself beneath him. His face twisted into a grimace while long fingers clawed at his chest. _Does he feel it too?_ His free hand was fisted in my orange locks, tugging and bringing my face closer to his. I winced as his bright eyes bore holes into my face. He looked as if he was searching for something. Warm breath fanned across my face causing tingles of electricity to run down my spine. A low whine escaped my throat at the feeling. Grimmjow's brows furrowed deeply, his eyes filling with unknown emotions.

"What are you doing to me?"

"What the-" I had to stop and draw in a deep breath. My body shook with the cough that erupted from my chest. Once I recovered I gasped out the rest if my sentence. "- hell are you talking about?"

"Ya know damn well what yer doin'. My chest -" He paused, searching for the right words. "It hurts Kurosaki. _Burns_. Since we last fought. _Fucking. Stop. __**Please**_."

His face looked desperate, his eyes pleading. A broken laugh escaped my lips. I saw my eyes glow a soft blue, it illuminated Grimmjow's face. I smiled at him, my breaths coming in short, raspy wheezes.

"Nel was right..you do care." I brought a shaky hand up to Grimmjow's toned chest and rested it over his heart. I could feel it pounding beneath his tanned skin. His eyes widened as they fixated themselves on my glowing eyes.

"You think I care for you?" His voice came out as a whisper. A throaty chuckle shook his chest. "What the hell are ya smoking, Kurosaki? You've lost too much blood. Yer fuckin' crazy." he frowned.

"Grimmjow."

I don't know who started it first but his lips were on mine. His hand was still in my hair; the other moving to cup my cheek. My own hand snaked around his neck until my fingers intertwined in soft blue strands. His lips slid over mine, rough, demanding. His mask scrapped against my skin.

I couldn't breathe anymore. I didn't care. I needed him. _More. Now_.

His teeth bit down on my bottom lip drawing a low moan from me. With that he slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring and battling with my own tongue. He pulled back and trailed sloppy wet kisses across my jaw and down my neck. I whined, missing his lips on mine. My chest rose and fell rapidly as I tried to draw in enough air. His overly sharp teeth bit into my neck, his rough tongue caressing the spot as if he were apologizing. I tugged on his hair, bringing him back up. We repeated our battle of the tongues, Grimmjow coming out dominate before the need for air arose. He pulled back, panting harshly. A wide feral grin morphed his face as he looked down on my flushed face and kiss swollen lips. I groaned and placed my arm over my face as reality crashed in to me.

I, Kurosaki Ichigo, just _kissed __**Grimmjow**__ motherfucking __**Jeagerjaques**_**,** another _male_, and _enjoyed_ it.


	8. Off With His Head

**Hi Guys .-. **

**A while back I posted an update instead of a new chapter. There were a couple complaints. I understand that it's annoying and frustrating when an author posts a message instead of a new chapter but that was the only way I knew to tell you guys so that **_**all **_**of you would see. The new story my friend and I have been working on is important to me and I wanted to share it with you guys because I thought you would like it. When one of you left me a review or a message (I don't remember) you were concerned that I would lose followers because of my update. I thank you for your concern but honestly, I don't want someone to read my stories if they're just going to unfollow when I do something they don't like. It's dumb. Why read my stuff in the first place? Another thing is, it really irks me when you tell me what to do with my story. If I want to post an update as a new chapter, I'm going to. Don't tell me what to do. Please. Constructive criticism and ideas are completely different from trying to control the way I conduct my stories. **

**As for my lack of updating in a timely manner ._. I just don't have the urge to work on this fic. I feel like I've lost inspiration. Every time I sit down to write, I kinda just stare at the screen and if I'm lucky a few sentences will come out. lol. I don't want to force it and give you guys crap. If I'm gunna make you wait, it might as well be fuckin' awesome, right?**

**On a lighter note, if you haven't been keeping up with the Bleach manga, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is back. So READ. :D**

**Another thing, I wanted to give a thanks to Shadowdarts24 for wishing me a happy thanksgiving. It made my day to know that someone was thinking of me. C:**

**I love you all. ;3**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Off With ****His Head**

**When a man's pride is injured a drink or two is due.  
I know it seems like its impossible, just to stop it all.  
And if you think I'm a mistake just break it off.**

**Off With Her Head : Ghost Town**

* * *

Kurosaki was red as his name. I couldn't help the manic grin that split on my face. He groaned and covered his face. This just made me laugh like a fuckin' tard. I rolled off him, landing in the sand with a dull thud. Laughter took over my body and shook me to my very core. Apparently Kurosaki had stood up because I felt his foot connect with my ribs as he stomped off.

"Aw, don't be such a women Kurosaki!" I clutched my sides as my laughter increased.

* * *

"Fucking Grimmjow. Who the hell does he think he his?" I stormed down the halls, as that bastard's laughter echoed behind me, sending shivers up my spine. Much to my displeasure. When I barged into the room Nel's head snapped up. She stood from the floor that had markers and paper littered across it. Her small dainty hand grabbed my larger one.

"Is everything okay, Ichi?"

Worry and concern was etched into her face, her small pouty lips drawn into a frown.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"_Grimmjow._" The word came at as snarl, venom spewing behind the name. I ripped my hand from her grasp and fled to the safety of the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind me; the lock was soon in place with a quick flick of the wrist.

Nel's worried voice flittered through the white wood but was soon drowned out by the patter of water falling from the shower head. I stepped under the scolding hot spray, clothes and all.

I could smell him on me. His touch lingered. Like ghostly finger tips moving over the planes of my skin, sending my heart into a frenzy. My fingers brushed against my swollen lips. They tingled. I pushed the hair from my forehead, pulling at the strands in frustration. This only reminded me of the way he had done the very action. I shivered.

_No. I don't like men. I don't like Grimmjow. _

I flipped the knob to cold and screwed my eyes shut as the water flowed into the cuts littering my body and cooled my heated skin. Growing annoyed with the clothing sticking to my body I ripped them off, throwing it away. I poured soap into my hands, spreading it over my body and scrubbing till the skin was raw and bright pink. I scrubbed my hair too. Trying to wash away the feeling of my hair being pulled harshly.

I took a deep breath as I stood under the water, rinsing my body of the soap, only to realize that I had been using Grimmjow's body wash. My senses were assaulted as I sucked in another greedy breath. I groaned, throwing the bottle of soap from the shower; the container landed somewhere unknown to me. I slid to the tiled floor, hugging my knees to my chest and resting my head on top. The water continued to beat into the tense muscles of back as my body shook like a tree in a storm.

Grimmjow is seeping into me, wrapping his fingers around my heart and using me like a damn puppet. I should hate him, hell, utterly loathe him for taking me, stealing my first kiss, beating the shit out of me constantly. But I can't bring myself to do it. I feel a primal connection to him, every time our blades meet, or our fists meet the other's face, it feel as if it's being tugged at. I use to crave his fights, back when Aizen was still around. I looked forward to crossing swords.

The first time we fought, I was so entranced by his presences that I couldn't stop him from skewering Rukia on his hand. I was mad, at myself, at Rukia for worrying about my well being and not her own. I attacked him without a second thought. He beat my ass into the ground. Literally. He made a huge fucking crater using my body. He beat me to a bloody pulp using sheer power. He hadn't even drawn his sword. And as I lay there on the ground, too beat to stand on my own two feet, I watched him stalk forward with the grace and power of a magnificent predator. I couldn't stop myself from being lost in his cerulean blues, shining bright even in the darkness. My heart caught in my throat as he brought me to his level by grabbing hold of my robes and lifting me with ease, I found that his eyes were many different shades of blue. A darker, deeper ring of blue surrounding his pupil, the kind of blue you would see in the ocean just before the light would be lost. It faded out to an azure then to a bright sky blue, rivaling the heavens above. Specks of blue green floated amongst the swirling seas of blue, drifting endlessly. These are the eyes I found myself constantly dreaming about and seeing behind closed lids. His fist on my face brought me back to earth. His fists continued to pound into the tender flesh of my face. His howling laughter echoed in my ears. I gained some sick satisfaction from the fact that my misery made him joyful. If I couldn't put up a good fight, the least I could do was this. The newly born hollow in my head did not like this line of thinking. And as I found myself in a crater once more, I stood to my feet with a new determination weighing heavily on my mind. I fired my Getsuga Tenshou at him, the black and red swirling energy striking him in the chest. A wide smirk spread across my features as he smiled down on me. I had sparked his interest. But Tousen came and took him from me. I was furious. How could he just leave when I was finally showing him what I was made of, he told me to shut up. He left me with his name and the promise of returning to finish what he had started.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

I liked the way it rolled off his tongue. Smooth and guttural at the same time. It was not a Japanese name, perhaps European.

This man is going to be the death of me. I knew it then.

* * *

I strode into our shared room, sprawling out on my king sized bed. I wriggled beneath the blankets, getting comfortable. I dug around in my ear, using my pinky then inspected my findings. Szayel always bitched at me, saying it was a nasty habit. But his dead now, so who gives a fuck? I flicked the crap from my finger across the room near Kurosaki's bed.

Kurosaki. Heh.

The little fucker. I grinned, closing my eyes and settling in. I needed a nap. Of course I never fell into a deep sleep. No one in their right mind would sleep in Hueco Mundo. Especially Las Noches. You can't trust anyone. The beings here don't have any problems taking you out in your sleep. The fucking cowards.

Just as I was gaining some sense of peace in my chaotic mind I felt Nel hovering over me. I let a low, rumbling growl escape from my chest as a warning but it didn't seem to register in her mind. I peeled one eye open. She was staring, a frown marring her features.

"What the hell do you want women?"

She flicked me in between my eyes. "What did you do Ichigo?"

I opened my other eye and gave her a feral grin. "I kicked his ass then kissed him."

Her bad mood instantly lifted and she squealed. "You guys really kissed?"

I sat up, forgetting about my nap and raised a blue brow in her direction. "What of it?"

She giggled again and jumped onto the bed, crushing me in a bone breaking hug. Her insanely huge tits were making it really hard to breathe. I tried to communicate that to her but it was muffled by her cleavage.

Kurosaki decided to show up and tapped Nel on the shoulder.

"Nel, careful. You might actually kill the bastard." She released me and attacked Kurosaki instead.

I laughed, watching him to struggle to break free. When she finally let go she looked between us then squealed and giggled like a retarded monkey. He frowned at me like he expected me to save him.

"Why didn't you tell me Itsygo?" Nel pouted.

"Because there's nothing to tell."

I trailed Kurosaki's mile long legs pouring from a fluffy white towel that hung precariously low on his trim hips. I smirked and allowed my eyes to flutter close.

"'S'not what I got from all those girly noises you were makin'."

Another squeal from Nel. Something hit my face, presumably a marker but I let it slide. I was in a good mood. I vaguely registered Nel's excited chatter as my mind drifted.

What is Kurosaki to me?

A foe? I'm not so sure about it anymore. He is no longer a shinigami. I still wish to fight him however. A comrade perhaps. I enjoy our fights. He keeps me on my toes. He's is worthy of my attention and energy.

Would I want him as a lover? No. I don't like that word. There is no such thing as love. It's just a stupid word humans use. A mindless one at that. Sex is a primal instinct. There is no love in it. I would defiantly have sex with Kurosaki. His mile long legs, endless plains of tanned skin and his eyes. I'm fascinated by them and loathe them all at once. There can be so much warmth and passion glowing in their depths and when he turns that gaze on me it makes me weak in the knees. It makes the tightening in my chest return. I hate it. I hate feeling weak. They piss me of too. They're always trying to decipher me. They pick away at my exterior, trying to understand, to help. I don't need his help. Who does he take me as?

I will make him stronger. Then I will defeat him. It'll be a battle to the death and I refuse to go down.

* * *

After I had stepped out of the bathroom my vision tunneled in on Grimmjow and he was all I could see. The bastard. I hate the way he makes me feel. I kept up playful banter with my demise and Nel as I tried to calm my heart. I turned away and lay in bed, my towel still wrapped around my hips. My clothes were still wet. Nel hurried over talking a million miles an hour. I blocked most of it out, only nodding when I felt it was appropriate. She finally got tired of my unresponsiveness and cuddled up against my back. She muttered something about getting rest for training tomorrow. It went over my head. My eyes were transfixed on Grimmjow's still form. I watched the subtle rise and fall of his chest. Was he sleeping? I wasn't sure how long I openly gawked at the former Espada but my eyes began to droop and my gaze dropped to the floor. Nel had left a mess of coloring books and markers scattered across the floor. A cerulean colored marker caught my attention and I smirked; an evil idea had formed in my head. I quietly slipped out of my shared bed picking the marker up as I tip toed across the floor. Once I stood at the side of Grimmjow's bed I gently climbed on top of him. I discarded the lid of the marker, smile still set firmly in pace. I carefully drew three whiskers across his right cheek, going slowly so I didn't disturb him. I avoided drawing on the other side of his face, not sure how the marker would affect his mask. I brushed sky blue strands from his face before drawing in a uni-brow. I stifled a giggle trying to keep myself composed. I bent closer to his face and sketched a monocle around his left eye; I then proceeded to draw a swirly mustache above his upper lip. I discarded the marker and eyed my handiwork. A huge grin spilt across my face. Grimmjow looked absolutely ridiculous. I couldn't hold it in any longer. My head fell to his chest as manic giggles bubbled from my lips. My body shook with mirth as the body underneath mine began to stir.

"Kurosaki? The hell-"

I lifted my head and peeked up from under my bangs, stifling another laugh.

"Okay, now yer jus' pissin' me off."

In one swift move my towel was discarded and a smirking Grimmjow was hovering over me, his hands firmly planted on either side of my head. A very unmanly squeak caught in my throat as I stared wide eyed at the Espada. The only thing separating my naked body and his clothed one was a thin sheet. A dusting of pink spread across my nose and cheeks as his eyes all but devoured me. The seriousness of the situation soon left my mind as I continued to stare at his face. A smile slowly inched its way across my features and laughter bubbled up in my chest once more. He scowled.

His lips brushed over mine and I immediately shut up. His eyes bore holes into mine, his lips just out of my reach.

"I dunno what the hell you think is funny enough to wake me up but you need to shut yer face."

In an abrupt movement our lips were melded together. My hands were tangled in his hair and he had a viscous hold on my hips as he ravaged me. All too soon it was over leaving me feeling like a puddle of goo. Our breathes mingled as we panted. He looked flustered, blue eyes burning with an unknown emotion. His mask of anger covered it up before I had a chance to explore. Grimmjow flopped down next to me and pulled me to his chest, muscled arms encircling me in a warm embrace.

I was shocked to say the least. What the hell happened to pissed off Grimmjow?

Normally he'd just blast a cero in my face and tell me to fuck off. Deciding I enjoy the softer side of the Espada I closed my eyes and listened to the steady beat beneath his chest. There was another noise there too. A soft rumble, vibrating in his throat. Is he-

"Grimmjow?!"

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Are you purring?" The sound stopped and I felt him stiffen.

"Go to sleep."

I rolled my eyes at his attempt to hide it but let the matter go nonetheless. My eyes slid close as Grimmjow's rhythmic breathing lulled me to sleep. Just as I was beginning to fall under the soft rumbling was back.

* * *

**God knows when I'll update next. Thanks for puttin' up with me. **


End file.
